Avatar
by medspn6410
Summary: U.A : Et si le monde n'avait pas été créé par Dieu mais par des créatures bien plus puissantes ? Voila la question à laquelle Dean et Sam devront répondre tout au long de cette aventure. Mais est-ce vraiment prudent de faire confiance à quelque chose qui nous dépasse complètement ? (veuillez excuser la présence de fautes d'orthograhes qui pourraient géner votre lecture.)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, **

**Aujourd'hui, pour inaugurer mon nouveau compte, je vous re-upload cette fiction. Bon, pour tous vous dire j'ai fais quelques petites mofdifications, certe imperceptibles, mais qui étaient, je trouve, nécessaire. Je pense vous publié un chapitre par jour et finir cette fiction avec vous. **

**Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée.**

* * *

Une guerre sanglante se déroulait.

Le paysage n'était que carnage et désolation. La terre elle-même crachait sa colère en déversant sa lave sur ce qui était jadis une luxuriante forêt.

Deux immenses créatures ailées, magnifiques, ce battaient au-dessus de ce désastre. Le combat était sanglant.

Pourtant, ils étaient frères, mais leurs différences les avaient rendu ennemis. Dans le passé, cependant, ils avaient étaient unis et, ensemble, avaient créée la terre sur laquelle ils se battaient à présent. De forces égales, les coups, qu'ils se donnaient l'un l'autre, ne fessaient que les égratigner

Leurs armées, qui ce battaient sous eux, s'affrontaient. Les forces du bien et du mal se battaient dans leur premier grand combat.

Sous la puissance de leur pouvoir, la terre se fissurait, se déchirait. Par ses fissures, l'océan s'y engouffrait avec violence. Les immenses bandes de terres ainsi créaient, s'éloignaient les unes des autres. Les éclairs quadrillaient le ciel, illuminant la scène.

Parmi ces éclairs, une lumière, plus douce, presque chaleureuse trouât l'obscurité. D'autres créatures, semblable aux deux autres, apparurent dans le ciel et entourèrent les deux frères qui arrêtèrent immédiatement leur combat, à la fois surpris de la présence de leurs congénères, mais résignaient à ce que leurs airs graves et l'expression de leurs visages annonçaient.

-Le Conseil des Avatars a été prévenu de votre combat, annonça la créature de droite.

Les deux combattants échangèrent un regard. L'un deux prit la parole.

-Écoutez, Conseiller Suprême, le monde des Avatars peut retrouver sa grandeur d'antan ! Ils suffirait de réduire les mortels qui peuplent cette terre en esclavage pour reconstruire nos temples et nos palais ! Notre richesse sera telle que toutes les autres créatures ne pourront que constater notre grandeur et votre puissance ne pourra être que plus grande.

La créature, celle qui devait être le Conseiller Suprême, se tourna vers lui. Son regard, loin d'être intéressé par sa tirade, n'exprimait qu'un profond mépris. Son silence n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le second pris alors la parole.

-Henoch, mon frère, ce peuple que tu sous-estime n'est autre que notre futur. Le temps des Avatars est révolu. Ne vaut-il pas mieux aider ces mortels à évoluer plutôt que de les réduire à de simple animaux ? Tu as créé ce monde avec moi, pourquoi veux-tu le détruire ?

-Ne comprends-tu pas, Madîan, que nous autres, Avatars, nous sommes supérieur à tout ça ? Notre pouvoir est si grand que le monde devrait s'agenouiller à nos pieds ! Pourquoi devrais-je respecté ceux qui nous sont inférieurs et qui sont donc une potentielle menace pour moi ? Non, je ne le ferai pas et puisque le Conseil et toi vous ne comprenait que tout ce que je fais et ferai n'est que dans le seul but de sauver notre espèce... commença à déclarer fermement celui qui ce prénommait Henoch.

-ASSEZ !

La voix du Conseiller Suprême, clair et tranchante, avait mis fin à cet échange qui promettait d'être houleux. Le Conseiller s'avançât.

-Vous avez détruit la terre des Hommes! Vous venez de renier le principe même de l'existence des Avatars! Vos conflits perpétuels sont la raison de notre chute. Bientôt, les Avatars ne seront plus et notre devoir et de transmettre notre savoir pour que le monde ne nous oublie pas. Mais vous deux, par vos combats incessant avez sali jusqu'à la réputation même de votre peuple ! Vous n'êtes plus dignes de porter le titre de Zodiac et d'appartenir au grand peuple des Avatars. Nous vous condamnons donc, en ce lieu, à vivre sur l'enfer que vous avez vous-même créée. Votre immortalité vous sera enlevée et vos ailes coupées ! Le royaume de Samarkand vous sera interdit sous peine de mort immédiate ! Vous vivrez donc parmi les hommes qui ont subi les ténèbres par vos actes ! Ainsi le monde reprendra sa destiné !

Les autres membres du conseil se chargèrent de dissiper les deux armées et les renvoyèrent à leurs fonctions premières. Puis, voyant que la vie ne pourrait reprendre son court après cette bataille et par compassion envers les mortels, ils rendirent chacun des morceaux de l'immense continents fertiles. Ils reformèrent lacs et rivières et l'herbe et les forêts réapparurent. Et, dans un dernière acte de bonté, ils dissipèrent les ténèbres.

Les Hommes sortirent de leurs cavernes. Les deux frères, bannis de leur peuple, subir leur châtiment et furent laisser entre les mains de cette nouvelle espèce. Enfin, les Avatars disparurent et la vie reprit son cour.

* * *

ELLE sortie de ce qui lui servait de sommeil et s'assit au bord de son lit.

Ce souvenir la hanté depuis longtemps. Pourtant, ELLE savait qu'elle ne devait plus y penser car tout ceci fessait partie d'un passer révolu et déjà très lointain. ELLE vida d'un trait le verre de vodka encore plein qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de chevet, attacha son amulette autour de son coup et alla se préparer.

ELLE avait enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherché.


	2. Chapitre 1

Minuit sonna.

Il finit de réciter son incantation et jeta une allumette enflammée sur les ingrédients contenuent dans le bol du rituel placé devant lui.

-Dean et Sam Winchester ! Si on m'avais dis qu'un jour j'aurai "l'Immense Honneur" de vous rencontrer ! Que puis-je pour vous ? Siffla le démon avec colère.

-Ferme-là et dis nous ce que prépare Crowley ! Lui rétorqua Dean froidement.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'exorciser ! Laisse-moi rire ! Ce ne serait qu'un doux exile ! Je ne sacrifierai pas ma peau pour deux stupides humains qui veulent se mêler d'affaires qui les dépassent ! S'exclama-t-il soudain nerveux, si tu m'as fait venir pour ça tu peux tout de suite me relâcher !

-Non, je ne crois pas, dit tranquillement Sam en lui jetant de l'eau bénite.

Il grogna.

-Croyez-moi ! Laissez tomber, continuez votre vie insignifiante de chasseur et ne vous mêlez pas des plans de Crowley !

-Pourquoi devrions-nous t'écouter ? Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne nous fais pas le coup de l'avertissement pour que tu retournes à ta minable petite vie de démon ! Lui cracha Dean en guise de réponse.

-De toute façon il est trop tard, il approche ! Vous ne pourrez rien contre lui ! Si Crowley arrive à ses fins... commença le démon.

Mais au lieu de finir sa phrase, il se mit à sourire méchamment. D'un coup, les portes s'ouvrirent violemment. Les deux chasseurs furent projetés contre le mur du fond de l'entrepôt abandonné dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et retombèrent, inconscients.

-Je savais que Crowley enverrait un de ses sous-fifres pour me sauver, se réjouit-il, allez libère moi que j'aille faire mon rapport !

ELLE entra dans la vaste salle, mais ELLE ne fit pas un geste pour le sortir du piège.

-Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient démon, lui répondit-elle simplement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ma jolie, répliqua-t-il.

ELLE s'avançât vers lui. Son visage restait impassible, mais son aura emplit la pièce. Son pouvoir frappa de plein fouet le démon, qui hurla de douleur.

-Donne-moi le collier, ou je te jure que tu regretteras d'être nés S'exclama-t-elle froidement.

-MAIS JE NE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES MERDE ! S'écria-t-il en la fusillant du regard et en crachant du sang.

ELLE ne l'écoutait pas. ELLE savait qu'il mentait. ELLE se rapprochât de lui et posa une de ses mains sur sa tête. Une lueur éblouissante l'illuminât de l'intérieur et il poussa son dernier cri de douleur. Son véhicule tomba raide mort, les yeux brûlés. ELLE arracha le collier qu'il portait autour de son coup. Soudain, deux rafales de balles s'abatirrent sur elle. Se retournant, ELLE vit que les deux chasseurs s'étaient relevés et avaient vidé leurs chargeurs sur elle. ELLE les foudroya du regard et les plaqua contre le mur. Furieuse, ELLE ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Pourtant, elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus seule avec ces humains et préféra s'éclipser, non s'en avoir au préalable assommer les deux jeunes hommes.


	3. Chapitre 2

Quand ils revinrent enfin à eux, Castiel se trouvait au-dessus de la dépouille du pauvre jeune homme qui avait servi de véhicule au démon. Ils se relevèrent difficilement en ce demandant comment cela était possible.

-Depuis quand les anges font dans l'extermination de démon et le dépouillement de cadavre ? S'exclama Dean.

-Ce n'est pas un ange qui a fait ça Dean, répondit simplement Castiel.

-Pourtant, quoi que ce soit, ça agit de la même manière, rétorqua Sam.

Castiel ne répondit rien.

-Et voilà ! À cause de cette salope on a un mois de recherche à recommencer ! Et pendant ce temps Crowley continue à concocter un de ses fichus plan pour détruire le monde ! S'indigna Dean.

-Je crois qu'on devrait mettre cette histoire de côté Dean, lui répondit Sam.

-QUOI ! S'écria Dean.

-Sam a raison, cela est beaucoup plus important, déclara Castiel.

-Tu peux nous expliquer plus clairement s'il te plaît, lui demandant désinvoltement Dean.

-Pas ici, rejoignez-moi au motel, conclut l'ange en disparaissant dans un bruissement d'aile.

-Je déteste quand il fait ça, grogna Dean.

Dean et Sam récupèrent leurs armes et tous ce qu'ils avaient amené pour faire parler le démon ainsi que ce qui leur avait permis de le faire apparaître. Puis, ils montèrent dans l'Impala et prirent la route en direction du Red Motel où ils occupaient une chambre depuis trois jours.

Les deux frères, plongeaient dans leurs pensées, n'échangèrent pas un mots tout au long du trajet.

Castiel les attendait assis sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce. Il regardait la télé. Enfin regardait était un bien grand mot, il zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre s'arrêtant de temps en temps quand un programme l'intriguait. Il n'interrompit même pas son exploration du programme du soir quand les Winchester pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-La « télé » est vraiment une de vos plus belles inventions à vous les humains, déclara Castiel.

-Euh.. oui si tu veux, mais si on passait aux choses sérieuses, comme par exemple nous dire ce qui c'est passé à l'entrepôt ce soir et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ! Déclara Dean.

-Quand je suis arrivé vous étiez déjà inconscient Dean, répondit Castiel.

-Alors, pourquoi t'es pas apparut plus tôt ! Continua Dean

-Figure toi que je n'est pas rien fais Dean, comme tu le sous-entend. Je cherchais moi aussi des informations sur Crowley, qui, d'ailleurs n'a aucun plan pour « détruire le monde ». Je suis venu le plus rapidement possible et vous connaissez la suite, répliqua froidement Castiel.

-Bon vous ne voulez pas arrêter de vous comporter comme un vieux couple tous les deux ! Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes que sa Dean ! Déclara Sam qui commençait à en avoir marre des perpétuels conflit que Dean et Castiel avait depuis que l'ange était réapparut.

Le silence s'installa pendant lequel Sam alla prendre une bière. Castiel, lui, éteignit la télé.

-Cas'... Si ce n'était pas un ange qui a tué ce démon..., commença Dean

-Non, ce n'est pas un ange, mais une créature beaucoup plus puissante, déclara Castiel.

-Et depuis quand il y a des créatures beaucoup plus puissante que les anges ? Demanda Sam, si c'est de Dieu que tu parles, je croyais qu'il avait disparu ?

-Je ne te parle pas de Dieu, je parle de bien plus puissant que Dieu. Je l'ai déjà croisé, pendant la première Guerre qui opposa Lucifer et Michel, elle a tout des pouvoirs d'un ange, mais nos pouvoirs ne peuvent rivaliser avec les siens. Aucuns anges, ni archanges ne saient ce qu'elle ait ou du moins n'a jamais vécu très longtemps pour le savoir. Le seul qui l'ait jamais vraiment su c'était Balthazar et encore je n'en suis pas sur.. leur expliqua l'ange.

-Tu veux dire que, là, dehors, il y a une sorte d'ange surpuissant qui se balade ? Dit Dean.

-Ce n'est pas un ange Dean, répondit Castiel.

-Ouais, bon, si tu l'as déjà rencontré, tu sais peut-être où elle se terre ! Comme ça on va lui botter son joli petit cul et on en reparle plus ! Déclara Dean.

-Dean, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! On ne sait pas ce que c'est alors comment veux-tu la tuer ! Répliqua Sam.

-Bas elle a les pouvoirs d'un ange, alors elle a peut-être le même point faible, dit simplement Dean.

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisse sla tuer avec une épée angélique Dean, rétorqua Castiel.

-En y repensant, je crois que nos balles ne lui ont même pas fait une égratignure, déclara Sam pensif.

Castiel tourna la tête. Quelque chose l'avait frôlé. Il avait déjà sentie cette présence en arrivant dans la chambre des deux garçons. Pourtant, il avait beau regarder partout, il ne trouvait rien et, si cela avait été un ange invisible, il l'aurait senti. Il ne comprenait pas et décida donc de laissé courir.

-Cas' essaye de trouver un max d'information sur cette fille, chose, ou quoi que ce soit, quant à nous... on ira chez Bobby demain, conclut Dean.

Castiel disparut laissant ainsi Dean et Sam seul.

-Bien, vu qu'on as aucune piste pour l'instant qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger ! Je meurs de faim et j'ai repéré un restaurant italien en ville, déclara Dean.

-Vas pour le restaurant italien alors, dit Sam en souriant.

Les deux frères sortirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Quand ses portes s'ouvrirent ils y rejoignirent une jeune femme affublé de lunettes noires et portant un grand sac de voyage en bandoulière.

-Vous descendez ? Leur demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Oui, lui répondit Sam, car Dean était trop occupé à la reluquer des pieds à la tête pour répondre.

Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé et consulta sa montre. Elle ne leur adressa pas un mot et, quand l'ascenseur fut arrivé à destination, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'extérieur et disparue dans la nuit noire. Dean et Sam, quant a eux, n'y firent pas attention. Enfin, surtout Sam, car Dean, lui, en bavait encore.

Castiel savait qui cherchait.

C'était facile, il savait où elle se « terrait » comme disait Dean. Pourtant, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée que les garçons la rencontre, car elle pouvait être très lunatique parfois. Pour preuve quand il était apparu près de l'entrepôt, il avait tout de suite ressenti son pouvoir. De plus, le fait qu'il ait trouvé les deux frères inconscients, montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à échanger des banalités avec deux chasseurs.

Il se rendit donc directement à vingt kilomètres de là, à la sortie d'une petite ville du nord de l'état du Mississippi, Hernando. Il apparut dans la maison qu'elle occupait. Castiel s'installa devant l'une des fenêtres pour contempler l'immense jardin, car, apparemment, il l'avait devancée. Appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, il se retourna vers la pièce. Les meubles, majoritairement de style français, étaient tous en bois précieux. Il y avait de nombreuses vitrines et se rappelait que la moitié des objets qui s'y trouvaient pouvaient réduire la planète et tout ce qui se trouvait à sa surface à néant s'ils tombaient par inadvertance entre de mauvaises mains. L'ange savait très bien d'où provenaient ces objets, car, avec l'aide de Balthazar, il l'avait plus d'une fois aidait à en retrouver quelques-uns. Balthazar... C'était bien le seul ange en qui elle avait confiance. Il s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait puis y avoir entre eux.

-Tiens donc Castiel, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence angélique ? Demanda une voix où une certaine lassitude perçait déjà.

La jeune femme, que les deux frères avaient croisé un peu plutôt au motel, pénétrât dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air de n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années, mais ses yeux gris montraient bien qu'elle était beaucoup plus vieille. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours très bien sut s'adapter au temps dans lequel elle se trouvait.

-Je suis content de te revoir Liliael, dit Castiel.


	4. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Dean et Sam arrivèrent chez Bobby.  
Ce dernier était loin d'être enthousiasmé de leur présence et le fessait bien comprendre.

-Vous me prenez pour un idiot ou quoi ! Dans quel pétrin êtes-vous encore allait vous fourrer tous les deux ! S'indigna le vieil homme.  
-Mais aucun Bobby.. Répondit Sam.  
-Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici si ce n'est pas pour faire des recherches sur un monstre ou une créature quelconque qui c'est mise en tête de vous mettre sur son tableau de chasse ! Grogna le vieil homme.

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Bobby avait une expression qui leur montrait bien que, s'ils leur venaient l'envie de lui cacher des informations ou de lui mentir, il n'hésiterai pas une seconde à leur faire goûter à son stock de munitions, avant de trouver un moyen de les ressusciter et de leur passer un savon.

-Voilà Bobby... Commença Sam.  
-On était en train d'interroger un démon sur les plans que Crowley pourrait avoir pour détruire le monde et une sorte d'ange super puissant a débarqué et nous a projeté contre un mur. Elle, ou plutôt cette chose, était venu reprendre au démon un bijoux qu'il lui aurait volé. Castiel nous a dit qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré mais qu'aucuns anges, ni archanges ne savaient ce que cela pouvait être. Il n'y avait que Balthazar qui la connaissait.. Et on sait tous comment il a fini... Expliqua Dean.  
-Alors, on s'était dit que, peut-être, dans un de tes livres, tu avais la réponse, continua Sam.  
-Si même le Paradis ne sait pas ce qu'est cette chose, comment voulez-vous que je le sache ! Je ne suis pas prophète moi ! S'emporta Bobby.

Un silence s'installa, mais il fut bientôt interrompu par un bruissement d'ailes.

-J'ai pu suivre sa trace jusqu'au nord de l'état du Mississippi, dans une petite ville du nom de Hernando. Déclara simplement Castiel.  
-Tient, bonjour Castiel, on est heureux de te voir ! Ironisa Dean.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces subtilités Dean, lui répondit l'ange d'une voix où il avait du mal à cacher son agacement.

Dean était sur le point de répondre, mais Sam s'empressa de prendre la parole.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur... Cet être supérieur ?  
-Non, mais tout ce que j'ai pu trouver c'est l'endroit où elle réside, dit l'ange.  
-Bobby tu voudrais pas quand même faire quelques recherches au cas où, s'il te plait, demanda Sam en se tournant vers le vieux chasseur.  
-Je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment utile de chercher quoi que ce soit dans un livre, dit Castiel sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Dean et Sam ce regardèrent.

-Je suppose que tu sais comment avoir des renseignements sur cette chose alors ? Lui demanda Dean.  
-Je pense qu'il serait plus simple de lui demander, répondit Castiel. Justement il y a une affaire de dame blanche là-bas.

Dean lança un regard vers Castiel. Quelque chose dans son attitude lui disait qu'il en savait beaucoup plus. Il aurait parié son Impala qu'il savait autre chose, mais il ne dit rien.

-Dans ce cas... On est parti, déclara simplement Dean.

* * *

Liliael n'aimait pas vraiment les visites de Castiel. Surtout que, depuis la disparition de Balthazar, il avait changé.  
Les rares fois où il venait, c'était toujours pour lui demander ce que toute autre créature ne pouvait faire. Sa dernière demande en date avait été d'ouvrir le purgatoire afin « d'avaler » les âmes qui s'y trouvaient et, ainsi, avoir assez de puissance pour battre l'archange Raphaël. Bien sûr, elle avait refusé catégoriquement. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'y trouvait des créatures qui ne devaient jamais en sortir.  
Mais, ce soir-là, quand elle le vit debout dans son salon, elle n'avait pût cacher la lassitude qui l'envahissant quand l'ange apparaissait.  
Il la salua.

- Qu'est ce-que tu me veux aujourd'hui ? Lui lançât-elle.  
- Les deux chasseurs que tu as rencontré dans la soirée. Ils ont décidé de se mettre à ta recherche, lui répondit-il sans une once de chaleur.  
- Bah, qu'ils me cherchent, ça ne va pas leur apporter grand-chose à par de se mêler d'affaires qui les dépasseront ! Rétorqua Liliael.  
- Tu dois le savoir, les choses sont en train de changer et les frères Winchester sont impliqués jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire sans même le savoir. C'est leur destin, déclara Castiel.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse moi ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! S'exclama Liliael.  
- Ils ont besoin d'un allié puissant, en qui avoir confiance... Commença Castiel.  
- Et alors, un ange ne leur suffit pas ? Le coupa la jeune femme.  
- Eh bien, je pense que tu leur seras beaucoup plus utile que moi. Lui déclara Castiel dont les yeux bleus c'étaient assombri.  
- Alors-là tu rêves ! Je ne servirai pas d'ange gardien par intérim ! Tu as été désigné pour les protéger. Assume ta mission jusqu'au bout !  
- Tu ne comprends pas... Dit Castiel, je... J'ai besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux et moi.. Dean ne me pardonne toujours pas ma dernière décision. Rien n'est plus pareil entre nous deux...  
- Et tu penses qu'en t'éloignant de lui il t'en voudra moins ? Détrompe-toi ! Ça n'arrangera rien ! Crois-tu que la confiance ce reconstruit toute seule ? Il faut du temps avant de pardonner. Alors, tu vas bouger tes petites fesses d'emplumé et tu vas aller protéger ces Winchester.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, signe que quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Castiel ? Lui demanda Liliael sur un ton lasse.  
- Tu utilises les mêmes mots que Dean pour parler des anges.  
- Allons-bon ! Maintenant tu vas me comparer à ce pauvre petit humain. Il ne manquait plus que cela !  
- Non, c'est juste que cela fait un moment que je n'avais plus entendu ces mots.

Castiel sourit à ces souvenirs. Liliael le regarda et pensa à Balthazar. Son sourire lui manquait. Elle aimerait beaucoup le revoir, mais il restait muet à ses appels... Elle lâcha un soupir et capitula.

- Bon d'accord, je serai présente à leur côté mais, toi aussi mon ami, conclut elle.

Leur discussion c'était arrêté là. Castiel était parti comme il était venu. Elle ne savait rien de ses plans, mais, le connaissant, elle savait que très bientôt ces deux protégés lui rendraient une petite visite.  
Bien. Elle serait donc prête à les recevoir.


	5. Chapitre 4

Un silence pesant avait régné tout le long des treize heures qu'avait duré le trajet de Sioux Falls à Hernando. Pourtant, Sam avait bien essayé d'engager la conversation avec Dean et Castiel, mais, devant la froideur des réponses de l'ange et la réticence de son frère à vouloir dire plus de deux mots dans une phrase, il avait vite jeté l'éponge et c'était plongé dans la recherche d'informations sur l'affaire que leur ami ailé leur avait trouvé. Plusieurs corps avaient été retrouvés dans le fleuve qui traversait le comté. Les victimes étaient toutes mortes d'une crise cardiaque.

Arrivé dans la ville, ils prirent une chambre au premier motel qu'ils trouvèrent, Castiel, lui, prétexta une affaire urgente à régler au Paradis et s'éclipsa avant que l'un des deux frères ai pu répondre. Ils enfilèrent leur costume d'agent du FBI et se dirigèrent vers les bureaux de la police du comté. Un jeune adjoint les accueillit.

-Messieurs ? Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Agent Angus et Young. FBI, déclara Dean en montrant sa plaque en même temps que son frère, nous voudrions voir les corps que vous avez repêchés dans le fleuve.

-Merci Becker ! Retournez à vos dossiers, je vais m'occuper de ces fédéraux. Shérif Donovan. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau je vous pris, déclara l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ils entrèrent dans son bureau à sa suite.

-Vous êtes du FBI hein ? Déclara le shérif ironiquement.

-Vous pouvez appeler notre supérieur si vous voulez, lui répondit Sam en lui tendant une carte de visite.

-Non, je vous crois, déclara-t-il, c'est juste qu'on ne vous voit pas souvent par ici.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur cette affaire shérif Donovan, dit Dean comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Je suppose que vous avez lu les rapports... Crise cardiaque... Ils étaient tous en très bonne santé, déclara l'homme qui s'était assit à son bureau.

-Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ? Demanda Sam.

-Comment ça ?

-Des empreintes, des fibres, ce genre de choses, répondit Dean.

-Vous n'avez cas allé voir la légiste. On vient encore de retrouver un corps... La morgue se trouve au sous-sol, leur indiqua le shérif.

Dean et Sam sortirent de son bureau et ce dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui les amena au sous-sol. Là, ils se dirigèrent vers la morgue et croisèrent la médecin légiste qui allait donner son rapport au shérif.

-Que puis-je pour vous jeunes hommes ? Déclara la légiste.

-FBI, répondit Sam en montrant sa plaque, nous enquêtons sur les morts que vous avez retrouvés dans le fleuve et on nous a dit qu'on vous en avez rapporté un ce matin.

-C'est exacte, répondit le médecin, cette pauvre fille... Je la connaissait elle était amie avec mon fils... Enfin... On l'a retrouvé ce matin vers le pont Lincoln, comme tous les autres, la cause principale de la mort est une crise cardiaque. Je suppose que vous voulez voir le corps ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, répondit Dean en souriant.

Ils suivirent la légiste. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs mortuaires et leur expliquait les résultats de son autopsie quand son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa et s'enferma dans son bureau pour répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Dean ? Dit Sam en regardant le corps étendue sur le tiroir froid.

-C'est bien une dame blanche, déclara-t-il, trouvons qui sait au plus vite, on brûle ses ossements et on s'occupe de ce qui nous amène vraiment dans ce trou.

Ils récupérèrent les dossiers des précédentes victimes et retournèrent à leur motel. Sam continua ces recherches, mais cette fois-ci il se concentra sur les accidents de la route et les morts violentes qui c'étaient produit près du pont où les corps avaient été retrouvés. Dean, quant à lui, interrogea les familles.

Le soir même, ils avaient identifié leur fantôme. Leur dame blanche s'appelait Mary Blanchar. Il y avait de cela quatre-vingts ans, elle avait massacré sa famille à coup de hache après avoir découvert que son mari l'avait trompé avec sa sœur et qu'il avait violé une de ses filles. Après son acte, elle s'était pendue au pont par désespoir ou par peur d'aller en prison. Par chance, la fameuse Mary avait été enterrée dans le cimetière de la ville.

Dès qu'ils firent cette découverte, ils décidèrent d'agir immédiatement.

Arrivé au cimetière, ils ne cherchèrent pas longtemps la tombe de la tueuse. Ils déterrèrent le corps, versèrent du sel sur ses ossements et l'aspergèrent d'alcool à brûler avant d'en faire une belle flambée. Sam sentit un regard sur lui. Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait évidemment personne. Dean quant à lui regardait le corps,ou du moins ce qui en restait, partir en fumée.

-Voilà une emmerdeuse en moins ! Déclara Dean, à la suivante maintenant !

Ils rangèrent les pèles, le sel et ce qui restait de l'alcool dans le coffre, puis montèrent dans l'impala et ce dirigèrent vers le motel pour récupérer leurs affaires, afin d'aller trouver une nouvelle chambre dans la ville voisine pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et continuer tranquillement leur travail.

-Castiel n'est toujours pas réapparut, fit remarquer Sam.

-Il a surement mieux à faire que de s'occuper de deux stupides humains ! Déclara Dean froidement.

Sam le regarda. Le visage de son frère n'avait aucune expression, mais le connaissant trop bien, il devait sans doute ronger son frein. Il n'insista pas et préféra enclencher sur leur prochaine tâche, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la ville de Pine Ridge.

-Première chose à faire en arrivant au motel : chercher où cette créature à trouver refuge, déclara Sam.

Dean ne répondit rien. Mieux que ça, il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il avait dit parce qu'il prié. Oui, il prié. Il adressait à son ange une prière dans laquelle il lui disait tout ce qu'il pensait.

« Cas', où que tu soit, je sait que tu m'entend ! Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles angéliques !

Je ne te blâme pas pour ce que tu as fait, mais tu aurai pu au moins me parler de tes plans. Je sais que tu as fais ça dans l'intérêt de l'humanité, mais putain Cas', pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit !

Je t'en veux pour ça et pour ce que tu prépares encore ! Je sais que tu nous as envoyé dans ce trou pour une bonne raison et non pas pour savoir des informations sur la salope qui ruiné des mois de recherches d'un simple geste de la main ! Merde Cas', pourquoi tu te confis pas ! Je croyais que j'étais comme ton frère ! Ton meilleur ami ! Et en tant que tel j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu prépares ! Alors où que tu sois, je veux que tu sache que la prochaine fois que tu nous fais une chose pareil je te tue ! Tu ma bien entendu Cas' ? Je te tuerais sans aucun remord! »

Côté motel, ils avaient connut mieux, mais c'était le seul qui, en cette période de vacance, n'était pas complet. Au moins, ils avaient une bonne connexion internet pour leur recherches. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, Sam avait fait une découverte stupéfiante. En trente ans, la ville de Hernando était passée de petite ville campagnarde à une agglomération où les entrepreneurs venaient se réfugier pendant les crises financières. De plus, comparé au reste du pays, la ville n'avait connut aucunes récessions, aucunes hausses d'impôts et aucuns dépôts de bilan d'un de ses commerces. Cela était bizarre. Qu'avait-il bien pu ce passer il y a trente ans pour que « ce trou », comme l'appelait Dean, deviennent une bourgade en perpétuelle expansion ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait se concentrer sur les familles qui habitent en ville depuis au moins trente ans, déclara Sam au bout de trois heures d'enquêtes infructueuses sur le net. Il y a des archives en villes, je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller y faire un tour.

-Oui, prend les clés de l'impala, elles sont sur la table à l'entrée, moi je vais resté ici je crois que j'ai un début de migraine, dit Dean de son ton le plus convainquant.

-QUOI ! Tu vas me laisser faire tout le boulot, alors que toi tu vas rester tranquillement ici à te regarder un porno en t'enfilant une bière ! S'exclama Sam.

Dean leva les yeux aux ciel.

-À t'entendre on dirait que je ne fais que ça de mes journées, lui rétorquât-il.

Sam ne répondit pas, mais lui jeta un regard qui lui fessait bien comprendre qu'il lui revaudrai ça. Il partit. Dean, qui pour une fois ne simulait pas, s'allongea sur un des deux lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Sam avait dût jouer de tout son charme et sortir ça plaque du FBI pour pouvoir accéder à la partie des archives qui concernait les acquisitions immobilières depuis trente ans. En moins, d'une heure il avait déjà fait un tri et avait sélectionné cinq familles qui pourraient entrer dans leur critère. Encore une heure, et il avait mis le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait : une maison de style coloniale, à la sortie de la ville. Isolé. Calme. Parfait pour une créature qui ne voulait pas ce faire remarqué.

Il appela Dean. Ce dernier répondit au bout du deuxième appel.

-Hum...

-Tu dors ! S'exclama Sam surprit en regardant sa montre. Il est à peine quinze heures trente.

-Ouai bon... T'as trouvé quoi ?

-Une maison isolée, à la sortie de la ville. Quartier calme. Pas ou très peu de voisins. L'endroit parfait quand on ne veut pas se faire remarquer.

-Quelque chose me dit que c'est trop facile... déclara Dean.

-Bas, pour une fois, on va pas s'en plaindre, lui rétorqua son frère. Bon j'arrive dans dix minutes.

Dean raccrocha. Pourtant, comme il avait dit à son frère, il trouvait que cette affaire était trop simple. Quelque chose clochait et il sentait le piège à plein nez, mais comme disait son frère, pour une fois que c'était simple, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Quand Sam arriva au motel, son frère l'attendait déjà. Dean rangea leurs affaires dans le coffre et prit le volant. Il esquissa un sourire. Dans moins d'une heure toute cette affaire serait réglée, mais une petite voix lui soufflait que tout ceci ne rimait à rien. Que, malgré ce qu'il pouvait en pensé, ce n'était qu'un subtil subterfuge. Il la fit taire en allumant la radio. Une de ses chansons préférés, Travelling Riverside Blues, passé sur une des stations local. Il la fredonna tout le long du trajet.

L'impala se gara devant l'immense bâtisse. Maison de style coloniale, à la sortie de la ville, endroit calme, c'était bien là.

-Et dire que si la chasse rapportait je pourrais m'offrir une baraque pareille, soupira Dean en rangeant son colt 1911 à sa ceinture.

-Rêve pas tu pourrais même pas en profiter, lui répondit Sam.

Ils crochetèrent la serrure et pénétrèrent dans le hall. Là, ils se séparèrent pour fouiller la maison, mais elle était vide. Il ne restait plus que les traces de tableaux qui avaient dû être accroché au mur et, dans ce qui avait dû être un salon, un chaise où l'on y avait posé une rose noir et un mot où les deux frères pouvaient distinctement lire deux mots :

« Try Again ».


	6. Chapitre 5

-« Essaye encore » ! ! Je sens que je vais la tuer ! S'écria Dean. Mais d'abord j'en connais un qui va m'entendre ! ! ! Je vais lui arracher chaque plume de ses ailes ! CASTIEL !

-Dean calme toi... ce n'est pas de sa faute..., essaya de le calmer Sam.

-Si c'est de sa faute ! Je suis sûr qu'il savait qu'elle nous ferait ça ! CASTIEL, RAMENES TOUT DE SUITE TON PETIT CUL D'EMPLUME ! Cria Dean.

Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre. Castiel n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il se trouva plaqué contre le mur du salon avec un future œil au beurre noir.

-ESPECE D'ENFOIRE D'EMPLUME ! S'écria Dean en tapant encore.

-Dean ! Calme-toi ! dit son frère en les séparant. Écoutes, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais Catsiel n'a fait que nous donner les informations qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle nous mènerai sciemment dans un cul-de-sac. En même temps, je peux la comprendre deux chasseurs qui la traquent... J'aurai fait la même chose...

Dean ne répondit rien. Sa main, cassée, pendait mollement à son côté. Il regardait Castiel avec un regard tellement noir, que l'ange n'osait même pas le regardait en face. Ce dernier, après que Sam est éloigné son frère de lui, était tombé à genoux, le souffle coupé. Un goût ferreux ampli sa bouche. Il passa une main sur sa joue. Du sang. Ces coups n'avaient pas que blessé son véhicule, il avait été blessé intérieurement et ce ressentit était bizarre. Bien sûr, il avait entendu sa prière, mais, en tant qu'ange, il ne devait pas s'abaisser aux menaces d'un humain, même si cet humain était Dean Winchester.

Il prit son air le plus grave.

-C'est vrai... Je me doutais qu'elle vous réserverai un tel accueil... commença-t-il.

-Et sa t'aurai arraché ta foutue gueule de coincé de nous le dire ! S'exclama Dean.

-Ecoute Dean... Je sais que tu m'en veux... mais... là, pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien, déclara l'ange.

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Castiel s'avança vers la chaise est prit la rose.

-Une black baccara, dit-il simplement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sam.

-Cette rose est une black baccara, c'est la signature de la créature que vous recherchez. Ces fleurs sont très rares et donc chers. Ils sont le symbole d'un amour fou pour vous les humains, mais pour L.. Elle, c'est la marque de son respect. Expliqua Castiel.

-Tu veux dire que cette salope nous montre son respect en nous offrons une rose ?! S'exclama Dean. Pathétique !

-Dean, je ne veux pas prendre sa défense mais, cette créature est la dernière de son espèce. De ce que j'en sais, depuis qu'elle est apparue sur Terre, aucun humain ne lui a accordé la moindre attention. Elle était... transparente. Dit Castiel.

Dean, dont la violence des cinq minutes précédentes s'était apaisée, regarda son frère.

-Que sais-tu sur cette... créature ? Demanda Dean en regarda Castiel droit dans le yeux.

* * *

Liliael, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Castiel, ne pouvait se résoudre à devenir « l'alliée » de deux humains. Elle, qui avait traversé les époques depuis la chute de son royaume, ne s'était jamais vraiment mêlée aux hommes. Pourtant, elle avait remarqué que sa présence dans une des cités de ces stupides insectes, avait toujours un effet positif sur leur économie. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, car, en vivant au milieu des mortels, elle avait appris à tirer les bonnes ficelles pour se placer dans les plus hauts rangs de leurs civilisations et, depuis que tout n'était plus qu'une question d'argent, elle avait assimilé leur principe de placement, de bourse et c'était même créé une entreprise de vente d'arme. Mais hélas, le destin était le même pour toute métropole qui croisait son chemin. Elle pouvait nommer comme funeste exemple Pompéi, qui fut détruite par l'éruption d'un volcan, et l'Atlantide, qui disparue sous les flots et dont les hommes, avides d'histoires et de découvertes, cherchaient en vain l'emplacement exacte.

Voilà pourquoi, dès que Castiel était venu lui dire que les Winchester étaient arrivés en ville, elle avait décidé de quitter la maison qu'elle aimait tant. Cela ne lui prit que quelques heures. Elle acheta un emplacement dans un des gardes-meubles de la ville et un entrepôt. Une fois les contrats signaient, Liliael n'avait plus qu'à envoyer les vitrines remplies d'artefacts dans le sous-sols de l'entrepôt et les meubles dans le garde-meuble. Puis, elle avait posé une rose noire ainsi qu'un mot sur la chaise qu'elle avait gardé et l'avait placé bien en évidence au milieu du salon pour que les deux frères la remarquent au premier coup d'œil. Elle espérait que, quand ils se rendraient compte que la chercher était une perte de temps, ils abandonneraient les recherches et retourneraient à leurs misérable vies de mortel.

Soudain, un vertige la prit. La douleur s'insinua en elle. Elle était insupportable.

« Son royaume se déchirait.

Une guerre civile avait éclaté à l'annonce du bannissement d'Henoch et de Madîan.

A la fenêtre de son palais, elle ne pouvait que constatait avec effroi son peuple s'entretuer.

-Conseiller Liliael, trouvait une solution ! Vous êtes la Suprême, le peuple vous écoutera, déclara un des huit autres membres du Conseil des Avatars. Le peuple des Avatars va disparaître si vous ne faites rien !

-Peut-être que le temps de notre fin est arrivé, Mastêma, répondit la Conseillère trop lasse pour se battre. Vous, membre du Conseil des Avatars, ne croyez-vous pas que les signes n'ont pas été évidents ? Deux frères, qui ont créé une terre ensemble, s'entre-déchirent, puis une guerre qui divise notre peuple... Nous ne somme plus, mes amis. Le grand peuple des Avatars arrive au dernier jour de sa longue existence. Le monde qu'Henoch et Madîan ont créé, ainsi que les créatures que chacun de nous avons imaginé et qui peuple aujourd'hui ce nouveau monde, se souviendra encore longtemps de nous.

Les huit conseillers échangèrent un regard.

-Conseiller Suprême ! Ce que vous dites est à la limite du parjure, selon les lois que votre défunt père à lui même fais graver dans la pierre ! S'exclama un conseiller à la droite de Mastêma.

-Rejoignez-moi Ophaniel et dites moi si vous voyez d'autres solutions, déclara fermement Liliael. Nous nous entre-tuons ! Chacun de vous le sait, mais ne veut l'entendre ! Tous ces cris de douleurs et d'agonies qui déchirent le ciel ne peuvent que signifier une chose : la cité entière est sur le point d'être détruite. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Les Portes de Samarkand vont devoir être fermé.

-Vous savez ce que cela signifie Liliael... si vous le faite..., déclara Mastêma.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais il m'est impossible de faire autrement... »


	7. Chapitre 6

-Dean... Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais... Il n'y a que mon frère Balthazar qui aurait pût vous aider... Et je l'ai tué... Répondit l'ange. Tout ce que je peux vous dire de plus c'est son nom. Liliael.

Sam fit un geste en direction de son ordinateur.

-Ne perd pas ton temps à chercher qui elle est, Sam, tu ne trouveras rien... lui indiqua Castiel.

-Alors, explique-nous comment faire pour la retrouver! S'exclama Dean. AIEEEE !

Il venait de s'apercevoir que sa main était cassée.

-Laisse-moi arranger ça, dit Castiel.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui toucha la main. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et la douleur cessa instantanément.

-Merci, lui dit Dean en examinant sa main.

-Pour en revenir à votre question, je crois que le sorcier que vous avez croisé à Prospérity, pourra vous aider... En tout cas, il vous sera beaucoup plus utile que moi... poursuivit l'ange qui s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre et qui contemplait avec lassitude la pluie tomber.

-Cas'... commença Dean.

Mais l'ange du jeudi s'envola avant qu'il ne finisse. Dean secouât la tête. Pourquoi croyait-il qu'il était inutile ? Son frère lui lança un regard accusateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! S'exclama-t-il.

-T'es pas croyable ! Lui répondit Sam. Il fait tout pour nous aider et toi tu le rembarres ! Mieux, tu le fais se sentir inutile ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais Castiel fait tout ce qu'il peut pour s'excuser Dean ! Mais toi, en borné que tu es, tu ne veux pas le voir ! Ok , il a fait des erreurs, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus que tant que tu lui pardonnes ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer les arbitres dans vos incessants et perpétuels conflits ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste finit ! Tu m'as pardonné quand j'ai dit oui à Lucifer ! Alors, pourquoi pas lui ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Répliqua Dean.

-Et en quoi ce n'est pas pareil ! Je te ferai dire que pour toi, Cas' est un deuxième frère ! Continua Sam.

-Tu ne comprends pas... Dit Dean.

-Alors, explique-moi ! S'exclama son frère.

-Je... commença Dean.

On toqua à la porte. Dean ce précipita vers l'entrée, soulageait par cette interruption. Il regarda par le judas. Il se tourna vers son petit frère d'un air surpris et ouvrit.

-J'ai failli attendre ! S'exclama le nouveau venu.

-C.. Comment tu nous as trouvé ! S'exclama Dean déconcerté.

Il pénétra dans la pièce sans même attendre d'y avoir été invité. Les deux frères ne savaient quoi dire. Le sorcier, Donald Stark, qu'ils avaient déjà croisé dans une de leur chasse, se tenait, là, devant eux.

-Et bien je passais par là et je me suis dit : « Tiens je vais aller voir les deux chasseurs qui ont voulu tuer ma femme et moi » ! À votre avis ! C 'est votre satané ange qui m'a amené ici ! S'exclama froidement le sorcier.

-Et bin ! Il n'a pas perdu de temps... dit Dean pensif

-Et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ! Continua Donald.

-Euh... Et bien enfaîte c'est Castiel qui a eu cette idée. Il nous a dit que vous nous serez beaucoup plus utile que lui dans cette histoire, lui expliqua Sam.

-Ça ne me dis toujours pas la raison de ma présence ! Déclara le sorcier en posant son regard d'ébène sur lui.

-Ce que veut dire mon frère c'est que toi et tes pouvoirs de petit sorcier à la Harry Potter, vous allez nous aider à retrouver une créature ! Déclara fermement Dean.

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris la politesse, s'exclama le sorcier d'un ton calme.

Il s'avança vers Dean. Son frère, qui savait très bien que cela allait mal se terminer, prit la parole.

-On y arrivera pas sans vous, s'abaissa-t-il à lui dire, s'il vous plaît.

Le sorcier poussa un soupir. Lui qui avait une chance de se défouler sur un chasseur, qui plus ai Dean Winchester, ce ravisa.

-Je vois... J'ai bien un rituel qui pourrait faire l'affaire, mais je vous préviens, il ne marche qu'une seule fois alors il vaudrait mieux pour vous que cette créature en vaille vraiment la peine ! S'exclama-t-il. Trouvez-moi trois racines de bergamote, de la poudre de mandragore et dix millilitres de sang de l'invocateur, moi en l'occurrence. Il me faudrait aussi un objet qui a une grande importance pour cette créature. Et une carte routière.

La bergamote et la mandragore ne furent pas difficiles à trouver. Les deux frères en avaient dans leur coffre pour les invocations de démon. La carte routière, ils en avaient une dans la boite à gant de l'impala. Mais pour l'objet, il ne voyait qu'une seule chose qui avait autant d'importance. La rose noire. Mais il y avait un problème. Elle était restée dans la maison d'Hernando. Dean décida malgré tout d'aller la chercher et une demi-heure plus tard le sorcier pût commencer.

Quand il prit la fleur, il ne pût s'empêcher de la contempler.

-Une black baccara, sa fessait longtemps que je n'en avais plus vu. Quoi que soit votre créature, je dois bien reconnaître qu'elle à du goût.

-Bon on ne va pas y passer toute la nuit ! Râla Dean.

-Soit bien content que j'accepte de vous aider Dean ! Alors, un peu de patience ! S'exclama Donald en le fusillant du regard.

Il jeta la rose sur les ingrédients déjà présents dans le bol et sortit un pendule qu'il posa au milieu des autres ingrédients en récitant quelques paroles dans une langue étrangère. Enfin il reprit le cristal et le balança au-dessus de la carte routière. Le pendule s'affola. Il tourna de plus en plus vite au-dessus de la table. Tout à coup, Donald le lâcha et il alla se jeter sur le mur en face des frères Winchester. Dean regarda le mur un moment puis il tourna la tête vers le sorcier.

-Ça, ce n'était pas normal ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! Comment on va faire maintenant ! lui cria Dean.  
-Je n'y peux rien si votre créature ne veut pas être trouvée ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais ! Alors si t'es pas content, demande à ton ange ! Je suis sûr qu'il peut faire quelque chose !

Sur ces mots, il reprit son pendule et s'avança vers la porte.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance les garçons, car vous en aurez bien besoin, lança-t-il avec un petit sourire maléfique.

Il sortit. Dean et Sam ce regardèrent. Que voulait dire Donald ? Castiel leur aurait-il encore menti ?

-Alors, elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve... dit Dean en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.  
-Apparemment... lui répondit Sam.  
-Et bien c'est ce que l'on va voir !

Le sorcier atterrit dans un vieil entrepôt.

À par quelques cartons empilaient un peu partout, le bâtiment était vide. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il vit une jeune femme chercher quelque chose dans une des boites posées près de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle en sortit un écrin et l'ouvrit. Elle passa un doigt sur ce qui semblait être une magnifique parure en émeraude. Elle le referma bien vite, le reposa dans la boîte et emporta le tout dans l'autre pièce.

Donald se dirigea vers la seconde salle. Quand il y fut, il découvrit une sorte de musée privé. Les murs étaient recouverts par des milliers de livres et la pièce était occupée par des étagères remplies d'artefacts, plus anciens les uns que les autres, et venant de différentes régions de la planète. Çà et là, des vitrines exposaient leurs vases, bijoux, manuscrits, armes et autres objets qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Il y avait même un crâne de cristal.  
Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'immense salle. Là, au fond de la pièce, un bureau. À sa gauche, un pied de rose baccara s'épanouissait dans son pot, bien qu'aucunes fenêtres n'éclairaient la pièce. Il avança jusqu'à la porte, tourna la poignée et trouva sa femme assise au bureau avec un magazine. Une voix le fit sursauter.

-Et bien Donald, je ne vous attendais pas de si tôt. Comment s'est passé le rituel avec les Winchester ? J'espère pour vous que vous ne leur avez pas révélé l'existence de cette entrepôt.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout c'est déroulé comme vous le vouliez. Dean et Sam Winchester vous pense introuvable. Pouvons-nous partir maintenant que j'ai fait ce vous vouliez ?  
-Mais bien sûr, leur dit Liliael avec un sourire.

Le sorcier et sa femme passèrent la porte du bureau puis disparurent. Liliael ce retrouva seul. Elle pensa aux Winchester et à leur stupide idée de la retrouver. Elle ne pus s'empêcher de dire une de ces pensées à haute voix.

-Et moi qui pensais que vous alliez laisser tomber, soupira-t-elle.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour**,

**excusez le fait que je n'ai rien publié depuis 2 jours mais la vie IRL à parfois quelques inconvénients comme par exemple une coupure imprévue d'internet ;) sur ceux je pense qu'aujourd'hui je vous publierais deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner :)**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture et n'hésiter à me faire part de ce qui pourrait vous plaire ou vous déplaire dans cette fiction, voir de ce que vous voudriez que je change. Même si j'ai déjà écrit 99% de cette fiction, je me ferrai une grande joie de répondre à vos attentes ( dans la mesure de possible bien entendu )**

* * *

Une semaine était passée. Les deux frères cherchaient tant bien que mal des pistes sur cette créature du nom de Liliael. Ils avaient épluché consciencieusement tous les livres de Bobby à la recherche de la moindre apparition de cette créature dans l'histoire. Castiel, quant à lui, restait désespérément sourd à leurs appels quotidiens. Bas, il devait avoir beaucoup plus importants à faire avec les autres emplumés de son espèce, comme le répétait inlassablement Dean chaque jour. Ils avaient même poussé leur enquête auprès de la communauté magique. Aucun sorcier n'avaient accepté de les aider. Les médiums ? Leurs tentatives c'étaient toutes soldées par un échecs. Ils en étaient même venus à convoquer des démons pour leur soutirer des informations, mais ils avaient tous refusé catégoriquement, préférant l'exorcisme à ce qui les attendaient s'ils parlaient.

Pourtant, un jour qu'ils revenaient chez Bobby après un énième interrogatoire de démon infructueux, la chance leur sourie enfin. Leur première piste s'étalaient en première page du journal que lisait le vieux chasseur. Une photo de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient vu à l'entrepôt y apparaissait avec pour titre « While International ne connait pas la crise ! ». Dean et Sam ce regardèrent.

-Bobby, excuse-moi, mais on peut emprunter ton journal cinq minutes ? Lui demanda Sam.

-Bas de toute façon j'ai du travail qui m'attend, répondit-il en posant le journal sur la table et en sortant.

Sam et Dean se plongèrent dans l'article. Ils apprirent que leur créature se fessait appelé Lily While et que son entreprise de vente d'armes, dont le siège social se trouvait dans la ville d'Hernando depuis trente ans, était l'une des grandes entreprises internationales américaines qui ne connaissaient pas la crise et qui fessait vivre plus de six mille personnes dans sa ville d'origine ainsi qu'à Pine Ridge et Holder. Ils en arrivèrent vite à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait pas pu quitter la ville. Sam rechercha l'adresse du siège sociale et la griffonna sur un bout de papier qu'il rangea dans sa poche avant de s'installer au côté de Dean dans l'impala.

* * *

Il se trouvait au sommet du mont Olympe. Bien que baigné dans la brume, cette montagne de Grèce était devenue un refuge pour celui qui était maintenant un ange déchu. Les palais des anciens dieux de l'antiquité s'élevait encore majestueusement. Leurs toits, brillaient de mille feux quand le soleil arrivait jusqu'à eux et dévoilait ainsi les magnifiques gravures qui les décoraient. De l'ancienne époque où cette cité avait connu son âge d'or il ne restait plus que quelques muses qui se baladaient encore dans les magnifiques jardins de ce petit paradis. Comment les mortels fessaient pour ne pas remarquer une splendeur pareille ? Le maître des lieux n'en avait aucune idée.

Il y a de cela trois ans maintenant qu'il se trouvait en ces lieux. Trois ans depuis qu'il s'était rangé du côté des Winchester. Trois ans depuis que son frère l'avait « tué » pour sa trahison. Trois ans aussi qu'il ne l'avait plus vue et qu'il se refusait à répondre à ses prières incessantes. Il chassa cette douloureuse pensée et se pencha sur son plan qui, d'heures en heures et de jours en jours, ce mettait en place. Il utilisait son petit frère, à son insu, pour appliquer unes à unes les étapes de son plan.

Il allait faire revenir au grand jour la plus belle créature qu'il avait pû rencontrer dans sa vie d'ange rebelle.

* * *

Dean et Sam montrèrent leurs cartes de presse à la jeune réceptionniste qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir de l'accueil.

-Je suis désolé, messieurs les journalistes, mais monsieur Jonhson ne reçoit pas sans rendez-vous, leur dit la jeune femme sans même jeter un coup d'œil à leur carte.

-Justement nous ne voulons pas voir monsieur Jonhson, mais la présidente, mademoiselle While, rétorqua Dean.

-Elle est actuellement en réunion, leur dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-S'il vous plaît je suis sûr que vous pourrez bien nous caler dans un trou de son emploi du temps, dit Dean en affichant son plus beau sourire.

La jeune femme rougit ostensiblement.

-Euh... et bien je crois que vous pouvez bien attendre devant son bureau le temps que sa réunion se termine, répondit la jeune femme en consultant son ordinateur.

-Merci, mademoiselle ? Demanda Dean.

-Lise, répondit-elle de plus en plus rouge.

-Et bien merci, Lise.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant une magnifique porte en chêne qui tranchait avec les murs gris du couloir. Ils firent le tour de l'étage pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et forcèrent la serrure du bureau. Deux étages plus bas, un écran s'alluma dès que les deux frères posèrent un pied dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire la pièce. Somptueuse. Les murs étaient recouverts, çà et là, de quelques tableaux de maîtres. Les meubles étaient tous en bois de rose et incrustaient d'ivoire. Un tapis persan occupait toute l'entrée de la pièce. Derrière le bureau, lui aussi en bois de rose, une baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur le fleuve Mississippi et sur les forêts environnantes. À gauche de l'entrée, une porte. Les deux frères ignorèrent la beauté de la pièce et se dirigèrent droit sur la porte.

-Restez où vous êtes messieurs !

Les deux frères se retournèrent. Deux policiers entouraient un homme en costume cravate.

-On peut tout vous expliquer... essaya d'expliquer Sam.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez une très bonne explication messieurs. Pour qui vous vous êtes fait passé cette fois-ci ? Des journalistes ? Des policiers ? Je savais bien que les dirigeants de Keystone Sporting Arm enverraient encore des espions ! Je vous les laisse, dit l'homme en s'adressant aux agents, nous nous reverront au tribunal !

Les deux policiers menottèrent les Winchester et les amenèrent au poste où ils furent enfermé dans une cellule.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on finisse dans une cellule ! S'exclama Dean.

Son frère, qui s'était assis sur le lit, ne répondit rien. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de Lilith ou de Léviathans pour faire oublier leur délit.

-Alors, faux badge d'agent fédéral. Fausses cartes de crédit. Fausses cartes de presse. Qu'avez-vous de vrai ? S'exclama le shérif Donovan en s'avançant vers eux.

-Notre trou de balle, répondit Dean en souriant.

Il ne répondit rien, mais son visage montrait bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Le téléphone sonna. Le shérif alla décrocher. Il revient dix minutes plus tard.

-Vous êtes libre. La plainte a été retirée. Dit-il en déverrouillant la porte de la cellule.


	9. Chapitre 8

Liliael reposa son téléphone. Un bruissement d'aile ce fît entendre.

-Tiens ! Castiel ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence angélique ? Ironisa Liliael.

-Content de te revoir aussi Liliael, répondit Castiel.

Liliael voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas son cas, mais elle avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne valait mieux pas se prendre la tête à essayer d'expliquer les nuances de l'ironie à un ange si on voulait éviter une atroce migraine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout pour que les Winchetster ne te retrouvent pas ? Dit-il en guise de réponse.

-Je n'ai pas à m'abaisser en m'alliant avec des humains juste pour tes beaux yeux Castiel ! J'ai beaucoup plus important à faire !

-Lili...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa !

-S'il te plaît... la supplia-t-il.

-Écoute Castiel.. Je... Depuis que Balthazar a disparu, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec l'humanité ou les anges. Tout ce que je veux c'est le retrouver... rétorqua-t-elle fermement

-Il est mort... continua Castiel.

-IL N'EST PAS MORT ! s'écria Liliael.

Le visage de l'ange se durcit. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire ce qu'il avait fait, mais comme Dean et Sam, elle n'aurait pas compris. Si seulement, elle pouvait l'accepter... Balthazar l'avait trahi après tout, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça.

-Bien... C'est ton choix... conclu-t-il.

Liliael voulut le retenir, mais il avait disparu. Elle soupira. Cet ange était si jeune... Si seulement il savait... Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, posa son front sur la vitre et ferma les yeux.

Elle ne pût retenir les images qui s'imposaient dans son esprit.

« Deux des Conseillers étaient allés chercher un coffre qu'ils avaient posé devant elle. Elle passa une main sur les inscriptions qui recouvraient le couvercle et murmura quelques mots. Une lumière illumina chaque symbole. Elle ouvrit le coffre. Il ne contenait qu'une seule chose. Une lance. Elle la prit et se dirigea vers le balcon derrière elle, suivi par le Conseil.

-Liliael, es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu fais, lui murmura Mastêma pour que les autres membres, qui regardaient avec désolation leur peuple s'affrontait, n'attendent rien de leur conversation.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et le prit à part.

-Écoute, c'est la seule solution !

-Je le sais, mais tu vas rester seule. Quand tu auras fermé les portes, nous autres Conseiller, nous deviendrons humains, ainsi que tous ceux qui ne serons pas mort dans leur chute. Tu resteras seule, immortelle et il n'y aura plus personne pour veiller sur toi. Ma chère sœur, je sais que tu ne penses qu'à bien faire, mais je ne te laisserai pas seule ! Tu es trop jeune pour endurer ça ! Laisse-moi faire ! Rétorqua Mastêma.

-Non ! C'est ma destiné et tu le sais !

Son frère la supplia encore. Elle soupira.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais et je suis prête. Tu as toujours été la pour moi mon frère, mais sache que, en tant que Conseiller Suprême, c'est mon devoir ! Lui répondit-elle avant de retourner sur le balcon avec les autres Conseillers.

Elle s'adressa à son peuple. Les Avatars cessèrent de se battre. Plusieurs corps jonchaient déjà le sol. L'odeur ferreux du sang avait déjà ampli l'air. Le ciel était déchirait par des éclairs et la foudre s'abattaient au milieu du champ de bataille. Mais les Avatars n'y fessaient pas attention. Ils écoutaient son discours. Un long discours qui leur annoncé que leur temps était fini et qu'ils ne leur restaient qu'un seul choix. Ils ne le contestèrent pas. Un par un, il s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Elle attendit que le dernier de son peuple se fût élevé dans les airs pour placer la lance dans une encoche du balcon. La pierre qui la surmontait s'illumina et son pouvoir s'éleva pour entourer les créatures qui se trouvaient déjà dans le ciel. Une à une, leur forme humaine apparaissait et chaque nouvel humain suivait son « avatar » et quittait le Royaume de Samarkand. Puis, quand le peuple eût terminé sa transformation, les membres du Conseil s'élevèrent à leur tour et le rituel se répétât.

-Il ne reste plus que toi Mastêma. S'exclama-t-elle sans ce retourner.

-Tu as dit que chacun d'entre nous devait faire son choix. Et le mien est fait ! Je ne peux te laisser seule !

-Mastêma... commença-t-elle en se retournant.

-Je t'aime trop pour te laisser vivre ce cauchemar ! Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Croyant qu'elle acceptait sa décision, il sourit, heureux, mais Liliael chuchota quelques mots dans son oreille avant de reculer.

-Je suis désolée. Dit-elle simplement.

Une lueur blanche illumina son frère.

-Ne fais pas ça Liliael, s'il te plait ! La supplia Mastêma.

-Rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas humain, tu deviendras juste l'une de ses créatures qu'on appelle « ange », mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de finir ce que j'ai commencé seule !

-Fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! NONNN...

La lumière devint plus vive et il disparut. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle la chassa et s'éclipsa.

* * *

Une tarte aux pommes.

Dean la regardait amoureusement. Il allait la savourer. Comment résister à l'odeur suave de la pomme ? En tout cas, personne ne pourra l'empêcher de profiter de son pécher mignon !

-Bonjour, Dean.

Il sursauta et fit tomba sa part de tarte.

-Aah ! Putain Cas' ! Tu veux que j'ai une attaque où quoi ?!

-Je ne vois personne qui t'attaque Dean, répondit Castiel.

-Laisse-tomber ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? Demanda froidement le chasseur.

-Je sais où se cache Liliael. Répondit l'ange.

La porte de la chambre du motel où le jeune homme et l'ange se trouvaient s'ouvrit.

-Tu as des info sur elle ?

-Bonjour Sam. Dit Castiel.

-T'arrive un peu trop tard pour ça ! On sait déjà qu'elle se trouve encore dans cette ville ! S'exclama Dean.

-Je ne parle pas de ça Dean.

-Alors, explique toi ! Réplique froidement Dean.

Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Il en voulait à son meilleur ami de ne pas avoir répondu à leurs appels. Sam lui lança un regard où il pu lire que, s'il devait encore jouer les arbitres dans une de leur dispute, il allait vraiment s'énerver et lui collerai son berretta dans son derrière.

-À la sortie de la ville il y a un pont.. commença l'ange.

-Oui, le pont Lincoln o... l'interrompit Dean.

-Ne m'interromps pas Dean ! Répliqua Castiel. Près de ce pont il y a un entrepôt. Son entrepôt.

-Un entrepôt ? Mais à quoi ça peut lui servir ! Elle peut s'acheter la moitié de la ville ! S'exclama Dean.

-Toute créature à besoin d'un refuge, déclara Castiel. Vous deux, ce sont les motels, elle, c'est son entrepôt.

-Mais... Tu dis que cet entrepôt se trouve vers le pont Lincoln, mais on y est allé et il n'y a rien à par des arbres. Expliqua Sam.

Dean crut voir passer un sourire sur le visage de son ami. Il ne répondit rien, mais il s'approcha près des deux frères et, en les touchants avec deux de ses doigts, les téléporta à l'endroit exacte.

Au premier abord, le bâtiment tombaient en ruine.

-Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est ici Cas' ? Demanda Dean.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Castiel en entrant dans la battisse.

La transition était surprenante. De dehors, le bâtiment tombaient en ruine, mais à l'intérieur, tout était "neuf". Des piles de cartons occupaient le milieu de la pièce.

Un cri de rage déchira le silence des lieux, suivi de prêt d'un bruit sourd qui ressemblait à des objets qui étaient projetés contre un mur.

Les trois hommes traversèrent sans un bruit la première salle et se dirigèrent vers la porte dont les bruits provenaient.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent accueillis par une armoire qui frôla la tête de Dean et s'écrasa contre le mur.

-Apparemment, elle est de mauvaise humeur, constata l'ange.

-Non ! Tu crois ! Ironisa Dean.

L'ange ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Quand ils y furent, ils durent s'écarter pour éviter un nouveau jet de meuble. Liliael étaient en train de détruire la moitié des meubles qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle se retourna et les regarda d'un œil noir.

-Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis Castiel ! Lança-t-elle froidement.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître tous les deux.

-Il faut que tu l'acceptes, il est parti et tu ne peux plus rien y faire, déclara Castiel.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! S'exclama Liliael.

L'ange aux yeux bleu s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Lily... Il est mort...  
- Comment peut tu en être aussi sur de ça ! s'exclama Liliael.  
- C'est moi... C'est moi qui l'ai tué de mes propres mains, déclara Castiel.


	10. Chapitre 9

Un silence pesant avait suivi la révélation de Castiel. Liliael ne pouvait quitter l'ange du regard. Ce dernier guettait la moindre de ses réactions. Les Winchester, mains sur leurs armes, n'étaient pas du tous rassurés, car l'atmosphère de la pièce changeait au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme assimilait l'information.

Balthazar, mort ! Impossible ! Elle l'aurait senti ! Elle plongea dans la tête de Castiel. Il était bien mort... Elle ne pouvait pas le croire ! Mais les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux ne fessaient que confirmé ses dires.

Castiel savait qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées à la recherche du moindre souvenir qui lui aurait prouvé le contraire. Il voyait son visage changeait, passait du choc à la stupeur, de la stupeur à l'incompréhension, puis la haine lui succéda.

-Comprend que j'y étais obligé... dit l'ange doucement.

-Tu l'as tué ! S'exclama Liliael en s'éloignant de lui.

-Je devais le faire.. continua Castiel.

-Sors d'ici...

Elle leur tournait le dos. Castiel s'avança vers elle. Dean et Sam se regardèrent. Ils sentaient que quelque chose allait se passer.

-Euh... Cas'... essaya d'intervenir Dean.

-Lily é... commença Castiel en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ! Ils faillaient qu'ils sortent d'ici de suite !

-Cas' ! S'exclama Dean.

Mais c'était trop tard. Son pouvoir remplissait la pièce. Les deux chasseurs furent projeté contre un mur. La froideur de ses paroles surprit l'ange qui recula.

-Tu sais Castiel, il y a toujours eu en toi quelque chose qui m'a plu. Je ne sais pas si c'était ton amour inconditionnel pour les humains, ton amour pour ton père et ta famille, ton don naturelle à la rébellion ou ton médiocre petit jeu d'acteur quand tu essayes de dissimuler tes actes à tes proches, mais tu m'as toujours fasciné. Je savais que tu finirais par faire un acte qui changerait la destiné de ton espèce, mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tombé si bas. Tuer ton propre frère, juste parce qu'il avait dit à tes protégés où tu étais ! Je commençais à t'apprécier tu sais, mais tu viens de détruire la moindre once d'amitié que j'avais pour toi ! Tu m'as pris ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à mes yeux ! Je devrais te rendre la pareil, mais tu mérites mieux de mourir ! Mais d'abord je vais te faire payer la mort de Balthazar ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

Son visage, déformait par la haine, en était devenue méconnaissable. Il avait un air presque sauvage. Ses yeux en avait même changeaient de couleur. Sa fureur était palpable. Elle s'avança vers l'ange, qui à chaque pas grimaçait un peu plus de douleur. Mais il résistait. Il paierait pour son acte si cela pouvait l'aider à accepter la mort de son frère. Elle murmura quelques mots et l'ange fût entouré d'un halo lumineux. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus l'ange se pliait de douleur et tomba à terre. Du sang lui couler déjà au coin de ses lèvres. D'un geste, elle le releva. Des chaînes et des crochets descendirent du plafond et attachèrent l'ange.

-Tu devais le tuer ! Et bien moi je me dois de te le faire payer et tes deux mortel à qui tu voulais tant que j'accorde ma protection, seront les témoins de ta mort avant de la connaître à leur tour ! Tu n'es plus digne de fouler cette terre mon cher ami !

-J'accepterai mon sort si cela peut te permettre de comprendre, lui répondit l'ange en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Un sourire presque cruel s'étira au coin des ses lèvres. Un geste de sa main, priva l'ange de parole. Un autre fit apparaître, sur la table derrière lui, tout un attirail d'objet qui ne servait que pour une chose : la torture. Elle s'en approcha et prit un scalpel en métal angélique. Elle revint vers l'ange, lui déchira la chemise qu'il portait et lui entailla, avec une lenteur calculée, son dos. Elle fouilla un moment entre sa colonne vertébrale et ses omoplates. Puis, trouvant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, arracha, unes à unes, les plumes qui recouvraient ses ailes. L'ange qui ne pouvait pas parler mais qui pouvait quand même crier, poussa un hurlement déchirant. L'odeur ferreuse du sang emplit la pièce. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle avait l'essai place à une rage pure. Une rage qu'elle avait attisé depuis la chute de son peuple. Une rage contre elle-même et contre ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait laissé tomber le dé plumage de l'ange et s'acharnait désormais sur sa chair. Dès lambeau entier tombaient sur le sol. Ses larmes se mêlaient au sang céleste. Ses souvenirs l'avaient envahi et elle s'en voulait. Et plus elle s'en voulait, plus elle s'acharnait sur l'ange.

Un peu calmé, elle se plaçât devant lui, mais le regard qui se posa sur elle, lui rappela le regard de son frère, Mastêma. Il devait arrêter de la regarder somme ça ! Elle lui entailla l'œil droit du bout de sa lame et lui arracha complètement le gauche. L'ange avait perdu connaissance. Elle lâcha son scalpel et plongeât son bras dans le ventre de l'ange. Elle y farfouilla un moment, puis remonta le long de sa cage thoracique pour lui arracher quelques côtes.

Les frères Winchester ne pouvaient rien faire pour leur ami. Ils avaient beau essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de Liliael, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Sans un mot, ils durent assister au spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.  
Liliael reposa son scalpel et pris un flacon rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre ainsi qu'un petit chalumeau. Elle leva la tête de Castiel pour lui parler.

- Ne part pas si vite te cacher dans les méandres de l'inconscience ! Je veux que tu souffres comme tous tes frères ! Ou peut-être préfères-tu que je commence par tuer tes petits humains ?

En entendant la dernière phrase, Castiel revint dans le monde réel. La douleur qui le submergea fût inimaginable. Jamais dans sa longue vie d'ange il n'avait autant souffert, mais il réussit dans un souffle à implorer Liliael de ne pas s'en prendre aux garçons. Elle le regarda un moment et lui fit un sourire qui lui glaça le dos. Il était loin d'être chaleureux. C'était plus un sourire machiavélique. Elle continua à le regarder dans les yeux et plongea l'index et le majeur dans le bocal. Du bout des doigts, elle commença à tracer des signes enochiens. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, on pu lire le nom de Balthazar. Elle tourna le dos aux Winchester, alluma le chalumeau et l'approcha de la poitrine de Castiel. Le liquide s'enflamma et aux cris que poussa l'ange, Dean et Sam comprirent son origine. De l'huile sacré. Les méandres reprirent possession de son esprit et il ne put lutter plus longtemps contre eux. Liliael s'en rendit compte et rentra dans une colère encore plus noire. Elle reposa le pot ainsi que le chalumeau et pris une barre de fer qui d'un claquement de doigt fût rougi par la chaleur.

Elle se dirigea vers les garçons qui étaient toujours impuissant. La barre de fer se rapprocha dangereusement du visage de Dean. Liliael eût un petit rire et dit.

- Comme tu n'as pas l'air de prendre mes menaces au sérieux, je vais te donner un avant goût de ce que je peux faire à tes protégés.

Elle leva le bras et allait marquer l'aîné des Winchester, mais son geste fût arrêté par une main qui lui empoigna le poignet. Une voix familière s'éleva.

-Arrête Lily. Si tu fais ça, tu vas encore regretter ton geste. Après toutes ces années passées avec toi, je commence à bien te connaître.

Liliael se tourna vers la personne qui tenait encore prisonnier son poignet. Sous la surprise, elle lâcha la barre de fer et dans un souffle, murmura son nom.

- Balthazar...


	11. Chapter 10

Le cœur de Dean battait encore très vite, même après avoir été libéré de l'emprise de la jeune femme. Il avait vu sa vie défilait devant ses yeux. Dès qu'il put à nouveau bouger, il se précipita vers Castiel, dont les chaînes qui le retenaient s'étaient brisées. L'ange était dans un piteux état. Son souffle, déjà très faible, s'atténuait de minute en minute.

-Cas', je t'interdis de partir ! s'exclama Dean.

-Dean... réussi à articuler l'ange.

Sam alla rejoindre son frère. Liliael ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, Balthazar.

-Espèce de garce ! Regarde ce que tu lui as fait ! S'écria Dean.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Était-ce bien lui ? Bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la toucher sans se faire propulser dans les airs. Une douce chaleur effleura sa peau. Son amulette réagissait à sa présence. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute !

-Ma... Balthazar ! Tu... Mais... Castiel... Tuer... Mort...

-Je sais ma belle, je sais, je t'expliquerai tout en tant voulu, mais là, excuse moi, je dois soigner mon frère, dit-il simplement en lui libérant le poignet.

Il s'avança vers Castiel et posa deux doigts sur son front. L'ange fut guérie sur le moment. Il se releva.

-Mon frère...

Balthazar lui sourit.

-Castiel, explique moi pourquoi tu nous as amené voir cette folle ! S'exclama Dean en fusillant la jeune femme du regard.

-Surveille tes paroles mortel ! S'exclama Liliael en lui rendant son regard.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les démons !

* * *

Après dix bonnes minutes de discutions houleuses où Liliael eut bien faillit tuer Dean plus d'une fois. Les deux anges et la jeune femme s'enfermèrent dans le bureau que l'on pouvait distinguer au fond de la pièce. Les deux Winchester pouvaient, de là où ils étaient, voir, grâce à la paroi transparente dont la pièce était équipée, que leur discutions était plus que sérieuse.

-Balthazar le retour... dit Dean.  
-Je me demande ce qu'il y a entre eux trois... Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître... pensa Sam à voix haute.  
-A-t-on avis à quoi ça sert ?

Dean c'était approché d'une vitrine où se trouvait une sorte de bol.

-Je crois que tu ne devrais pas y toucher Dean...

Mais, comme à son habitude, il n'écouta rien. Aucune alarme ne se déclencha lorsqu'il toucha la cloche en verre. Il la souleva et prit l'objet.

-Repose ça !

Dean sursauta et l'objet tomba de ses mains. Liliael, car c'était elle, l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne toucha le sol et le fusilla du regard. Elle le reposa à sa place. Et se téléporta dans le bureau qu'elle avait quitté deux secondes plutôt.

-Cette fille me fout les jetons !  
-À moi aussi, avoua Sam. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle tient autant à Balthazar.  
-Sûrement une histoire de cul vu comment elle le dévorait des yeux.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit des histoires de sexe pour toi quand une femme regarde un homme. Elle peut être très attachée à lui pour d'autres raisons.  
-Lesquelles ? Demanda Dean à son frère.  
-Elle peut lui avoir sauvé la vie ou c'est lui qui lui à sauver la vie. Je ne sais pas moi ! Et puis, toi et Castiel, vous vous dévorez bien des yeux tout le temps et, que je sache, il n'y a pas d'histoire de sexe ! Attend, tu ne me cacherai quand même pas une histoire avec Cas' par hasard ? S'exclama Sam.

-Tu entend ce que tu dit Sam ! Moi et Castiel ! Tu es tombé sur la tête ! Moi gay ! Ça jamais ! Cas' et moi on a juste... un lien spécial comme il le dis lui-même ! Alors, arrêtes de te faire tes petits films porno dans ta tête avec moi et Cas' en acteurs principaux ! Se défendit Dean.  
-Non, mais tu aurais pu te retenir de dire ça ! Maintenant, je vais mettre un temps fou à me sortir cette image de la tête ! Si on pouvait revenir à un sujet plus important pour que j'oublie tout cela, ce serait bien ! Répliqua son frère.  
-Ils parlent de quoi à ton avis pour ne pas vouloir qu'on entende leur conversation ? Demanda Dean.  
-Sûrement des plans de Crowley et du paradis, dit Sam.  
-Attend, s'ils parlent des plans de Crowley, cela veut dire que Castiel était au courant depuis le début de cette histoire. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?  
-Je n'en sais rien moi. Tu devrais lui demander à lui ou vous avez eu une dispute de couple ? lui dit Sam avec un sourire.

Dean comprit que Sam ne le lâcherait pas avec cette histoire avant un moment et il espérait qu'il n'en fasse pas allusion devant le principal concerné, car il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer cela à l'ange.

-Banane !  
-Du gland !

-Salut les garçons. À ce que je vois, vous avez le temps de jouer.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Crowley. Le roi des enfer en personne.

-Crowley ! Qu... commença Dean.

-Garde tes insolences pour toi ! Je ne suis pas venue pour vous, s'exclama le démon.

Les deux frères pointèrent en même temps leurs armes sur Crowley. Elles leurs furent arrachées et projetées loin d'eux. Il s'avança vers une vitrine et ouvrit la porte. Il en sortit une petite boite sans charnière. Elle était en bois de chêne avec des gravures sur le devant. Le roi des démons ce retourna vers Sam et Dean.

-Je dois dire que la sécurité laisse un peu à désirer ici, soupira Crowley, c'est presque trop facile... enfin... j'ai était heureux de vous revoir les garçons. Je vous dis à une prochaine fois et si vous pouviez arrêter de tuer mes démons, cela m'arrangerais bien.  
-Où comptes-tu aller avec ça ? Demanda Liliael qui venait d'arriver avec Castiel et Balthazar.  
-Crois tu vraiment que je vais te dire ce que je compte faire ma jolie, s'exclama le démon avec un sourire. Cela ne te regarde pas.  
-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ! C'est beaucoup plus puissant que tu ne le crois ! Donc rend la moi gentiment ou je serais obligé d'utiliser la manière forte.  
-Et bien, tu viens de me donner une très bonne indication sur le contenu de cette boite à Dibbouk ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te la rendre ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Je suis le roi des enfers tout de même !

-Roi des enfers ou qui que tu sois, tu vas me rendre cette boîte immédiatement ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Liliael rentra dans une colère noire et son pouvoir rempli une nouvelle fois la pièce. Elle allait se déchaîner sur lui, lui faire passer l'envie de venir se servir dans son entrepôt !

Elle n'eût pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, car il disparu.


	12. Chapitre 11

Il apparut dans le salon d'un vieux manoir. Les boiseries qui décoraient les murs étaient en bois de chêne et encadraient des scènes de l'apocalypse et du jugement dernier. Cela aurait paru bizarre dans toute autre demeure, mais dans celle du roi de l'enfer quoi de plus normal ! Les meubles qui occupaient la pièce venaient tout droit de Chine et étaient tous incrustaient de nacre. La lumière, tamisait, donnait une atmosphère presque effrayante, mais appréciait par le souverain. Une large fenêtre encadrait par de lourds rideaux, s'ouvrait sur le parc qui était plongeait dans la nuit noire.

Le démon se dirigea vers l'immense bureau qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il y posa la boite et s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. Il examina la boite qui n'avait pas l'air si redoutable que ça. Mais, d'après les inscriptions qui y étaient gravées, elle contenait l'âme et les pouvoirs d'une créature puissante.

Il sourit. La première partie de son plan s'était déroulée sans dommage. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à tout moment à une contre-attaque de sa légitime propriétaire, mais il sera déjà trop tard de toute façon.

-Monsieur ? L'interrompit-on dans ses pensées.

-Hum ?

-Nous avons trouvé ce que vous recherchiez, déclara le démon qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Bien mettez-le au sous-sol, ordonna-t-il.

-Bien monsieur.

Il quitta la pièce. Le sourire de Crowley s'élargit. Tout se passat comme prévue. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte de s'allier à lui pour asseoir son règne sur cette stupide planète. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Il l'embobinerait comme il savait si bien le faire et obtiendrait très facilement son soutien. Il n'était plus question de reculer maintenant.

Il se leva, prit la boîte, l'enferma dans son coffre-fort et sortit de la pièce. Le moment était venue d'aller chercher la dernière pièce qui ferait que son plan serait infaillible.

* * *

Un silence pesant s'était installait. Ni les Winchester, ni les deux anges n'osaient faire un geste ou dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je... vais... le... tuer... souffla Liliael.

Balthazar s'approcha, mais elle se dirigea vers une autre vitrine qui contenait un assortiment de pentacles, pendules et autres objets de sorcellerie.

-Liliael calme toi... essaya d'intervenir Balthazar.

-Me calmer ! MAIS JE SUIS CALME ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle n'avait même pas daigné lui adresser un regard. Elle allait d'une vitrine à l'autre et réunissait sur une table toute sorte d'ingrédients qui devaient sans doute servir à un rituel quelconque.

-Euh... Je crois qu'on va y aller... dit Dean en essayant de sortir discrètement de la salle avec Sam.

La porte sa claqua devant lui.

-Oh non vous n'irez nul par vous deux ! C'est à cause de vous que tout cela est arrivé ! En entrant ici vous avez détruit les défenses magiques qui entouraient l'entrepôt !

Elle jeta rageusement une sorte de racine dans un bol et récita quelques mots. Le bol explosa. Elle jura dans une langue inconnue. Cela dura une bonne heure.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Dean, Sam, Castiel et Balthazar s'étaient réfugiés dans le bureau adjacent.

-C'est quoi cette folle ! Vous avez vu dans quel état elle s'est mise pour une boite ! Elle a bien failli me fermer cette porte au nez... Faut la faire enfermer là... s'égosillait Dean.  
-Elle n'est pas du genre à s'énerver pour un rien et puis cette boite, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu... dit Balthazar.  
-Moi, ce que j'aimerai surtout savoir c'est qui elle est ! S'exclama Sam.  
-Désolé Sam, mais je ne sais rien à part qu'elle est plus puissante que les anges, dit Castiel.

Les deux frères et l'ange aux yeux bleus se retournèrent vers Balthazar.

-Sam à raison ! Et la seule personne qui peut nous renseigner et revenue d'entre les morts ! Ironisa Dean.

Balthazar soupira.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous dire cela, mais vue l'état actuel des choses je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Balthazar. Liliael est disons... spéciale.  
-Ça on l'avait remarqué ! C'est une vraie psychopathe ! S'exclama Dean.  
-Dean ce n'est pas... Oui, je reconnais que quand elle s'énerve elle a des tendances un peu... perverses, mais elle tient cela de son passé... Elle est la dernière des Avatars.  
-Une Avatar ? Comme dans le film de James Cameron ? S'exclama Dean surprit.  
-Tu trouves qu'elle a une peau bleue et une queue toi ?! S'exclama Balthazar irrité par les interruptions intempestives du plus vieux des Winchester. Non, un Avatar est une des créatures les plus puissantes que cette planète est abritée. Ils avaient le pouvoir de créations et l'ont utilisé pour concevoir la plupart des êtres surnaturelles comme les Léviathans par exemple...  
-Attend tu es en train de nous faire croire que ces ch... créatures sont Dieu ! S'exclama Sam en désignant Liliael du regard.

Une explosion se fit entendre. Un meuble venait de se fracasser contre un mur.

-Il n'a pas dit cela. Dieu est beaucoup plus puissant que Liliael, les informa Castiel.  
-Mais revenons à la jeune femme qui nous intéresse, car je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter l'histoire de ce peuple et de toute façon je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous en parler. Mais je dois vous dire que ce peuple avait une hiérarchie. Un peu comme nous les anges. Il y avait les Avatars en bas de l'échelle, les Zodiac et le Conseil Suprême. En haut de l'échelle, il y a un Conseiller Suprême. Ce Conseiller était chargé de diriger son « peuple » et était l'investigateur de beaucoup de leur création dont la dernière n'était autre que vous, les humains.  
-Alors, c'était une... Avatar ? Dit Dean.  
-Oui, mais elle était plus que ça. C'était le Conseiller Suprême, dit Balthazar.  
-Était ? Tu parles d'elle et de son peuple comme s'ils avaient disparue, fit remarquer Sam.  
-Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te parler de ça, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est' qu'après la chute des Avatars, elle fût la seule qui est survécus.

Un seconde explosion, plus puissante que la première se fit entendre. Les meubles en tremblèrent. Le rosier qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la pièce prit soudain feu. Dean et Sam se regardèrent.

-Balthazar, tu disais que tu avais déjà vue cette boite à Dibbouk que Crowley lui a volé, sais-tu ce qu'elle contient ? Demanda Castiel.  
-Je... Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment, répondit Balthazar.

Les déflagrations devenaient de plus en plus forte au fil de la conversation. Castiel et Balthazar attrapèrent le bras de Dean et Sam. Ils furent transportés à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Les frères ce regardèrent en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient été amenés ici quand l'entrepôt explosa.

* * *

Crowley avait enfin tous les ingrédients pour son rituel.

Malgré, la difficulté qu'il avait eût à la trouver, cette jeune vierge possédée lui avait fournit les trois litres de sang et le cœur dont le rituel exigeait l'utilisation.

Il fit disposer les ossements sur un autel en marbre. Puis, il prit la boîte à Dibbouk, claqua des doigts, fit tomber le cadenas qui la celait et l'ouvrit. L'intérieur était recouvert d'inscriptions en énochien et contenait un globe doré qui scintillait, ainsi qu'une fiole. Le démon prit les deux objets et les emportât sur l'autel. Il prononça quelques paroles et versa une partie du sang sur le squelette. Puis, continuant le rituel il plaça le cœur dans la poitrine du défunt et brisa la sphère sur l'autel.

Les ossements commençaient à se recouvrir de chair. Crowley versa la totalité du l'hémoglobine sur le corps qui se reconstituait sous ses yeux. Quand il eût repris totalement forme humaine, il versa le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche. Puis ce recula.

Une lumière vive éclaira le cadavre, qui s'anima. L'homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il en examinant la pièce.

-Dans le sous-sol de mon manoir, répondit Crowley.

Il fit signe à un de ses sous-fifres d'apporter les vêtements qu'il avait prévu au ressuscité. Avec apriori, il s'exécuta. L'homme se leva et s'habilla.

-Qui es-tu humain ? Demanda l'homme d'un voix forte.

-Je suis le Roi de l'enfer et non un humain, répondit Crowley froidement.

-Un démon donc... dit l'homme.

-Je peux t'apporter beaucoup tu sais, lui indiqua le démon.

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses m'apporter ce que je veux ! Tu n'es qu'un être inférieur ! Et moi Henoch, Avatar de l'ordre des Zodiac, ne s'abaissera pas en s'alliant avec un démon. S'exclama l'Avatar.

-Oh mais si , car je peux t'aider à te venger de ceux qui t'ont enfermé dans cette boite, rétorqua le démon avec un souriant machiavélique.


	13. Chapitre 12

L'entrepôt n'était plus que ruine.

Un début d'incendie s'annonçait et Liliael n'était toujours pas sortie des décombres. Les anges ne fessaient pas un geste pour aller la chercher et les deux frères, même s'ils ne l'appréciaient guère, se précipitèrent vers les décombres, mais Castiel et Balthazar les retinrent.

-Il faut la sauver ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle doit être coincée... commença Sam.

-Cas' ! Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Dean.

Mais, sans leur donner plus d'explications, les anges les ramenèrent en arrière. Soudain, un faisceau lumineux traversa les débris. Il se fit de plus en plus aveuglant au fur et à mesure qu'une immense créature s'extirpait des décombres. Deux ailes noires, immenses et striées de blancs, l'entourèrent le temps qu'elle reprenne forme humaine. D'après ce que pouvait constater Balthazar, Liliael, car c'était elle, semblait avoir un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à reprendre sa forme passe partout. Il fit un geste vers les gravas, mais la jeune femme se releva. Sa transformation à peine terminé, elle se dirigea vers eux. Dean et Sam, qui s'étaient vivement retournés quand ils avaient compris ce qui se passait, ne virent de l'Avatar que ses magnifiques ailes.

Liliael n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et elle le savait. Une violente douleur lui traversa l'avant-bras. Un morceau de bois, d'une quinzaine de centimètres, s'était fiché dans sa chair. Sans une onces de souffrance sur le visage, elle l'arracha. Sa cicatrisation allait être longue et douloureuse. Ses pouvoirs de cicatrisation s'affaiblissaient depuis quelques années déjà et elle commençait à en ressentir les effets. Le sang couler à flot, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas du groupe et se retourna vers ce qu'il restait de l'entrepôt. D'un geste de la main, elle fit naître un immense brasier qui commença à dévorer les restes de la bâtisse.

-Liliael ? La questionna Balthazar quand elle se retourna vers eux.

-Bienvenus dans mon monde, déclara-t-elle d'un œil gris aux deux humains en ignorant complètement l'ange qui venait de lui parler.

Dès qu'elle eût prononcé ces mots, elle se volatilisa. Une fois de plus, Balthazar soupira. Il ne la comprenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle détruit son entrepôt ? Tout ce qu'il avait pût contenir un jour représenté l'œuvre de plusieurs vies. Elle tenait beaucoup à ses artefacts et la plupart n'étaient autre que les derniers vestiges de son peuple. Il la revoyait, souriante, dans une magnifique tunique noire, lui passer autour du coup une chaine dont la pierre qui la sertissait brillait de mille feux. Hein ! Tunique noire ?! Il n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir de ça ! Et pourtant... Non, il devait confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre sans doute... Mais, et cette chaine alors ? Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'amulette que portait en permanence Liliael...

-Balthazar ! Tu dors sur place ou quoi ! S'exclama Dean.

L'ange sortit de ses pensées et les rejoignit.

-Il y a un truc que j'aimerais savoir ! Comment tu as fait pour survivre à un coup mortel d'une épée angélique ?

L'ange ne répondit pas, gardant cette histoire pour quand ils seraient de retours dans la chambre du motel des deux frères, et, dans un battement d'aile, Castiel et lui téléportèrent les deux frères dans la ville voisine juste devant la porte de leur chambre. Ils entrèrent. Là, ils tombèrent sur une chemise féminine ensanglanté, un jean noir, une veste en cuir et des bottes. Plus loin, des tâches de sang menaient droit à la salle de bain dont la porte, qui était entrebâillée, s'ouvrit. Une sublime créature en sortit vêtue simplement d'un soutien gorge et d'un boxer. Dean ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de son corps quand elle se dirigea vers eux. Liliael n'avait pas l'air gênée de se trouver en petite tenue devant eux.

-Est-ce que vous avez une trousse de secours s'il vous plait ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Dean la fixé de haut en bas, pourquoi Castiel semblait intrigué par sa poitrine et pourquoi Sam et Balthazar fixé intensément un coin de la pièce. Puis, se rendant compte de sa tenue, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous le demande... déclara-t-elle en fessant apparaître une trousse de secours dans une de ses mains et un débardeur dans l'autre.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle fit venir son jean à elle.

-Dean, tu baves ! S'exclama Sam en souriant.

-Hein ! Dit Dean en portant inconsciemment une main à ses lèvres. Espèce de...

-Je t'aime aussi ! Lui rétorqua Sam en souriant et en se dirigeant vers ses affaires.

Liliael sortie de la salle de bain au bout d'une bonne heure. Elle alla chercher ses bottes, les enfila et s'assit à la table où se trouvait déjà l'ordinateur de Sam et son propriétaire. Elle ouvrit la boite de premier secours et en sortit une aiguille et du fil.

-Laisse-moi voir ton bras Liliael, dit Balthazar.

-Tsss... laisse-moi tranquille sa guérira tout seul ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle, il faut juste suturé tout ça, histoire que cela aille plus vite...

-Arrête avec tes méthodes de médecine humaine et montre-moi ça ! S'exclama en retour l'ange blond en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Mais... AIIE ! Me touche pas avec tes mains pleines de doigts ! S'offusqua Liliael en dégageant son bras.

Balthazar et Liliael commencèrent à se chamailler. L'un voulant soigner l'autre, l'autre voulant à tout prix que sa blessure guérisse toute seule. Sam sourit. La petite dispute anodine qui s'en était ensuivi lui fessait penser à deux autres personnes. Il jeta un œil moqueur à Dean, qui l'ignora complètement préférant se concentrer sur le décolleter de la jeune femme.

-Dean ? Demanda Castiel.

-Oui, Cas' ? Répondit Dean.

-Est-ce que toutes les femmes ont des bouts de tissu sur leur poitrine ? Demanda naïvement l'ange.

Dean sourit intérieurement. Castiel et ses questions...

-Oui elles en portent toutes, répondit le jeune homme toujours en pleine contemplation.

-A quoi cela sert-il ?

-A protéger leur intimité et à exciter notre imagination, répondit Dean.

Castiel allait poser une autre question, mais il fût interrompu par une exclamation de surprise.

-Que... Mais... COMMENT TU AS FAIT CA !

Le regard abasourdit de Liliael allait de son bras, qui avait apparemment guérie, à Balthazar. Ils se regardèrent en cherchant dans le regard de l'autre la réponse à leurs questions silencieuses.

(**)

Henoch contempler la nuit par la fenêtre du bureau du démon, sans montrer la moindre attention à la pièce qui était richement décorée. Le démon avait un plan et il le savait très bien, mais il n'avait aucune intention de l'aider dans ce qu'il appelait sa grande Épuration, voulant asseoir son autorité sur les démons encore fidèles à l'archange déchu, Lucifer. Non, lui, Henoch, ancien Premier Zodiac de son régiment, se servirait de Crowley pour sa vengeance ! Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait ! Comme si cela n'avait pas été assez humiliant d'avoir été banni de son peuple avec son stupide petit frère qui ne pensait qu'à ses petits vers humains, il a fallu qu'elle le traque et l'enferme dans cette répugnante petite boite ! Pourtant, il n'en avait pas toujours était ainsi... Il ne l'avait pas toujours haïe... Il ne devait pas laisser ses souvenirs l'envahir ! Il devait les combattre ! Mais, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne put ignorer celui qui fit battre son cœur froid...

« Il se revoyait assis sur un banc sous un des grenadiers centenaires du jardin du palais du Conseil des Avatars. Il l'a vis s'asseoir prêt de lui et lui sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer la voir sourire comme cela, se dit-il. Ce jour-là, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Elle lui répondit qu'ils ne pouvaient s'aimer. Que si cela devait se savoir il risqué la peine de mort. Mais, il l'avait fait taire d'un baiser brûlant qu'elle lui rendit en suivant. Leur baiser avait été si fusionnel que leur pouvoir s'était réuni et avait fait naître à leur pied un pied de rose noir. C'était ses fleurs préférées. Quand, leurs lèvres à contre cœur s'étaient séparées, il lui en avait cueillit une, l'avait passé dans ses cheveux et l'avait contemplé. Ses yeux verts avaient une lueur mystérieuse et chaque fois qu'elle les posait sur lui une vague de chaleur le prenait. Ses formes l'attiraient comme un aimant et chaque nuit il aimait la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour se blottirent contre elle. Jusqu'au jour où son imbécile de frère, Mastêma, les avait surpris tous les deux dans leurs ébats.

Il se souvenait de cette nuit comme si cela c'était passé la vieil. Cette nuit était la dernière avant qu'elle ne devint la Conseillère Suprême. Quand il était entré dans sa chambre, Liliael, dans une simple nuisette, contemplait son futur royaume plongeait dans la nuit sombre. Il était arrivé derrière elle et avait déposé un doux baiser dans son cou. Elle sourit, se retourna et l'embrassa avec douceur. Sa main se fraya un chemin sous le mince tissus qui recouvrait la jeune femme et caressa sa peau douce. Elles remontèrent ensuite le long de son dos et défirent le ruban de soie qui retenait l'étoffe sur ses formes. La nuisette glissa le long de son corps. De son sourire si craquant, elle le guida d'une main vers le lit. Là, elle le poussa doucement et il s'y allongeât. Un geste de la main de son amante et ses vêtements se retrouvèrent en tas au pied du lit. Elle s'allongeât sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Son membre, excitait, à la vue de son corps nu, fût pris en otage sous une multitude de doux baisers. Il grandissait à vue d'œil sous les douces caresses de la jeune femme. Quand il fut dur comme la pierre, il allongeât la future souveraine sur le lit et l'embrassa, passant une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, l'autre caressant son intimité. Le rythme de ses caresses arrachait de temps en temps des gémissements à la jeune femme qui l'encourageait à continuer. Plus leurs plaisirs montaient, plus leurs pouvoirs se mélangeaient et emplissaient la pièce. Leur passion était palpable, il caressait sa peau, tout en lui assénant des coups de hanche qui lui arrachaient des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Mais soudain, la porte de la chambre royale s'ouvrit sur deux garde qui encadraient un homme blond, aux yeux bleus. Les deux amants arrêtèrent net leurs actes.

-ZODIAC ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Emmenez-le ! Ordonna Mastêma.

Les deux gardes l'encadrèrent et le trainèrent hors de la pièce. Il savait le sort qu'il lui réserverait, mais elle risquait bien pire du fait de son rang. »

Il chassa se souvenir en se retournant vers le démon qui continuait sa tirade.

-Crowley ! Vous m'avez dit que vous saviez où se cachait Liliael... commença l'avatar.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas on s'en occupera en temps voulut ! Mais pour l'instant nous avons du pain sur la planche ! Et si nous commencions par torturé quelques pauvres âmes ? J'ai entendus dire que lors de votre première vie vous passiez votre temps à massacrer et à torturer ses pauvres petits humains pour vous venger...

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il établissait son plan. Un plan simple mais radical ! Il fallait qu'elle meurt !


	14. Chapitre 13

Un silence pesant c'était installé. Liliael fixait Balthazar d'un œil plus qu'interrogateur et sondait sa grâce. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ses pouvoirs ne pouvaient être à ce point affaiblis !

-Lili... Je ne sais pas... C... commença Balthazar brisant ainsi le silence.

Elle continuait de le fixer sans rien dire.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sam.

-Je crois que j'ai guéri sa blessure... lui répondit Balthazar sous le choc.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si bizarre ! T'es un ange ! Dit simplement Dean.

Castiel s'approcha de son frère et posa deux doigts sur son front.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir autant de pouvoir mon frère ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... dit l'ange aux yeux bleus. Comment as-tu pu survivre au coup mortel que je t'avais asséné ?

Balthazar soupira.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait pour « survivre » comme tu dis, mais tous ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir senti une lame me traverser avant de me réveiller dans un entrepôt, seul, baignant dans mon propre sang, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu as ressuscité ! S'exclama Dean.

-Euh.. d'une certaine manière oui...

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Castiel.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'ange blond, Lili ?

Liliael était plongée dans ses pensées. Comment avait-il put survivre ? Cela confirmait ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter ! Il y avait certainement une solution à ce problème ! Il fallait très vite qu'elle retrouve la totalité de ses pouvoirs !

-Je ne sais pas se qui t'arrive ! Qui sais, tu as peut-être eût une promotion et tu es devenue un archange ! Répondit-elle en essayant de ce donner un air dégagé.

-Je te rappelle qu'aucun ange, qu'il soit archange ou non, ne peut survivre à une épée céleste !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! J'ai plus important à penser ! Votre monde va bientôt connaître pire que l'Apocalypse et vous, tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est comment l'emplumé déchu de service a fait pour survivre ! On ferait mieux d'aller voir ce Crowley pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire de cette boite s'il ne l'a pas déjà ouverte !

Devant le silence des deux humains et des deux anges, l'avatar soupira et les fusilla du regard.

-Je vois... Et bien je me débrouillerai toute seule dans ce cas !

Elle essaya de se téléporter, mais ne put que déployer ses ailes avant de s'écrouler d'exténuation. Castiel et Sam la retinrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Lili... Tu n'es pas en état... s'exclama Balthazar en posant deux doigts sur ses tempes.

-NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Et puis je vais très bien !

-T'es tellement bien que tu ne peux pas te tirer d'ici ! S'exclama froidement Dean.

-Certes, mais il me reste assez de pouvoir pour te réduire à l'état de légume ! L'interrompit Liliael.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, mais Balthazar y mit rapidement un terme.

-Lili.. Écoutes, tu ne peux pas tout régler par toi-même... et te débrouiller toute seule je crois que ce n'est pas un bon plan...

Trop frustrait de ne pas avoir pu s'éclipser vers son fidèle bureau, Liliael préféra l'ignorait en regardant par la fenêtre. Balthazar, lui, soupira.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Dean. On ne peut pas débarquer chez Crowley...

-Non.. on va l'invoquer ! Déclara Sam.

Sur ces mots, Sam prit un de leurs sacs et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un bol de cérémonie, les ingrédients pour l'invocation, une boite d'allumette et une bombe de peinture. Il versa les racines, l'os calciné d'un bébé et tous ce qui rentrait dans la composition du rituel, pendant que Dean traça sur le plancher de la chambre un pentacle qui servirait de piège à démon. Une allumette enflammée fut jetée dans le bol, une incantation récitait et le Roi de l'Enfer apparut.

-Hello boys ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
-Tu sais très bien ce que nous voulons petite vermine ! Alors, tu vas gentiment nous rendre la boite et repartir à tes petites affaires de démon, répondit Liliael.  
-Je ne crois pas que l'on ai été présenté pour pouvoir se donner de petits noms. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Dit sarcastiquement Crowley en guise de réponse.  
-Tu n'as besoin de savoir qu'une chose. Si tu ne nous rends pas ce que tu as volé, nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la manière forte, lui dit Dean en sortant le couteau de Rubis d'un sac.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. On est amis ou du moins anciens associés, rajouta le roi des démons en regardant Castiel.

-Dis-nous plutôt où est la boite à Dibbouk ou je te promet que tu vas très vite goûter à mon épée céleste ! Ajouta Baltazar en s'approchant dangereusement de Crowley.

-Arrêtons-là les menaces. Je vais vous rendre votre petite boite mais d'abord vous devez me libérer mes chéris.

-Et qui nous dis que tu ne t'enfuiras pas juste après ? Le questionna Sam qui était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée du démon.  
-Tu as gagné. Je vais vous donner rendez-vous chez votre très cher Bobby disons... demain même heure. À part si vous voulez venir la chercher en enfer ? Je suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes seraient très heureuses de te revoir Dean ! S'exclama joyeusement le roi de l'enfer

A cette idée, Dean eu un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Castiel qui accepta la proposition pour que son protégé ne subisse une nouvelle fois la souffrance des souvenirs de la fosse. C'est Sam qui libéra le roi des enfers et celui-ci disparu en un claquement de doigt. Tous ce regardèrent un long moment avant que Liliael se lève et commence à partir.

-Où comptes-tu aller, Lili ? L'interrogea Balthazar.  
-Où veux que j'aille ! Au lieu de rendez-vous bien sûr ! Il y a des fois où je me demande si tu réfléchis un peu ! Rétorqua cette dernière.  
-Tu n'ira nulle part ! Lui dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.  
-Et tu vas faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? Lui demanda-elle avec un petit sourire.

Balthazar ne répondit pas et commença à réciter une incantation. Liliael perdit vite son sourire. Une lueur bleue l'enveloppa ainsi que Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Putain mais c'est quoi ce truc Balthazar ! S'exclama Dean totalement affolé par la tournure que prenait les événements.  
-C'est un sort de lien. Sam et Lili ne peuvent plus s'éloigner l'un de l'autre à moins de trente mètres de distance. Expliqua calmement Castiel.  
-Mon frère se retrouve lié à cette folle ! Et pourquoi Sam ? Balthazar aurait très bien pus se lier à elle ! Ou bien toi ! S'écria Dean.  
-Le sort ne fonctionne qu'avec un humain. Et Sam est le plus approprié pour rester avec Lili le temps que l'on aille au rendez-vous ! Lui répondit Balthazar.  
-Ne crois surtout pas pouvoir t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Je te promets que je vais te faire regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! S'écria Liliael qui rentra dans une colère noire.

Balthazar, Dean et Castiel partirent avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose.

-Bande de lâche ! Soupira Sam. Les prochaines heures vont être longues.

Il se retourna vers l'avatar. Elle empoigna fermement le poignard de Rubis et se traçât quelques symboles sur ses bras. Le sang avait recommencé à couler, mais, apparemment elle n'en avait cure. Elle croisa son regard.

-Tu veux un autographe peut-être ! S'exclame-t-elle froidement.

-Je me demandais seulement ce que tu fessait ! Lui rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Ça se voit non ! Je fais un rituel de méditation ! Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'ai besoin de silence ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur la table et en fermant ses yeux.

Ses ailes se déployèrent et elle se mit à littéralement flotter au-dessus du meuble. Sam n'eut même pas le courage de répondre, évitant ainsi une énième colère de la jeune femme et se plongea donc dans un de ses livres en attendant le retour des trois autres hommes.

* * *

Les deux anges et le chasseur apparurent au beau milieu de la casse de Bobby. Heureusement pour eux, le vieux grincheux au grand cœur était parti à Tokyo pour une chasse au Kitsune. S'il y avait de la casse, il ne serait donc pas-là pour leur tirer les oreilles. Crowley les attendait confortablement assis sur un siège en cuir au milieu d'une des rares clairières de cette forêt formé par les immenses colonnes de voitures, la boîte à Dibbouk à ses pieds. Était-ce un piège ? Où Crowley fessait preuve, pour une fois, d'un peu de bon sens ? Une force étrange planait dans l'air et rendait l'atmosphère suffocante. Était-ce Crowley qui fessait cela ? Ce dernier se leva et afficha un sourire presque chaleureux.

-Pile à l'heure ! Oh je vois que l'élan et votre chien de garde n'ont pas put venir ! Comme c'est dommage j'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec elle... Oh ! Je sais ! Vous travaillez pour elle ! S'exclama joyeusement Crowley.

-Rends-nous la boite, démon ! Dit froidement Balthazar.

-Il se trouve que, moi aussi, j'ai fait alliance avec une créature bien plus puissante que vous, les anges. Alors, à votre place je changerai de ton en ma présence ! Je suis un roi, tout de même ! Indiqua le souverain des abîmes.

-J'aimerais bien voir la tête de cet imbécile, déclara Dean.

-Cet imbécile, comme tu dis, est très susceptible mon cher Deanouchet et, à la place de toi et de tes « amis »je prendrais cette boite et je me mêlerais de mes propres affaires ! Ce que je compte faire n'a rien à voir avec votre stupide monde peuplé d'âmes qui finiront, pour plus de la moitié d'entre elles, dans mon royaume ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que l'Enfer soit en paix ! Alors, prenez cette boîte et retournez à votre minable vie de chasseur ! Dit Crowley en effaçant toute trace de sourire de son visage.

Un silence s'installa. Les deux anges analysaient silencieusement la situation. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Dean, ayant peur de laisser trop longtemps son frère seul avec la psychopathe ambulante qu'était cette Liliael, s'avança vers le démon. Il se baissa pour prendre la boite, mais elle fut réduite en cendre avant qu'il put la toucher.

-Démon ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser leur rendre la seule chose qui puisse m'arrêter à la seule personne qui en a la pouvoir ! S'exclama une voix.

-Crois-tu que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de tes états d'âme ! Je suis ton Roi et que tu sois un Avatar ou une merde de chien, tu me dois le respect ! S'exclama le démon indigné par la remarque de son associé.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de traiter mon peuple comme tu le fais ! Il fut un temps où le nom des Avatars était vénérés ! Le simple fait que ce nom soit dans ta bouche est un blasphème ! S'exclama froidement l'Avatar en s'avançant vers le démon d'une lenteur calculée.

Le démon laissa échapper un rire glacial et lui rétorqua qu'il n'était rien face à lui et qu'il ferait bien de suivre le plan s'il ne voulait pas subir sa colère. Les trois compères qui malgré eux ne pouvaient se résoudre à s'enfuir trop fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait, retenaient leur souffle. Une sensation bien trop familière les envahit. Le pouvoir de l'Avatar s'était répandue autour d'eux et la colère de la créature était palpable. Soudain, Crowley perdu son sourire et un filé de sang coula au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu n'es qu'un insecte sur le chemin de ma vengeance démon ! Une vermine ! Tu aimes te complaire à dire que tu es le Roi des Enfers ! Et bien permet moi t'y envoyer brûler !

L'avatar arracha le cœur du démon d'un geste. Le pauvre Crowley, le temps d'un souffle, put voir son ancien associé se tourner vers le chasseur qui fut envoyé voler dans le décor et s'avancer vers les deux anges. Dans son dernier souffle il essaya de leur intimé de s'enfuir, mais son corps tomba sur le sol, sans vie, avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit.


	15. Chapitre 14

Un silence s'était installé.

Le seul bruit qui perturbait la plénitude des lieux était les pages que Sam tournaient. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre. Liliael n'avait pas bougé. Le sang sur ses bras traçait des signes dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fut fasciné par le ballet des symboles sanglants qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient, certainement au rythme des battements du cœur de la jeune femme. Bientôt, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il tomba en transe. Des images défilaient dans sa tête, mais il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'en avait pas peur. Il était en train de contempler le souvenir de la vie d'une petite fille que l'on retenait à l'écart du monde. À travers une fenêtre, elle contemplait avec tristesse la pluie tombée sur les vitres en se demandant surement comment était le monde en dehors des hauts murs qui entouraient ce qui semblait être sa prison. Puis, le souvenir changea et il se retrouva dans une grande salle face à un immense trône. Des colonnes de marbres soutenaient un haut plafond finement ciseler et décorer à la feuille d'or. De magnifiques et immenses vitraux décoraient les espaces qu'on avait laissé entre elles. Au milieu de l'immense et magnifique salle, une estrade qui soutenait les sièges de plusieurs hommes et femmes, tous assis sur de simples trônes de bois sculpté, à par un vieil homme à l'air sévère qui semblait parler à une personne qui se trouvait à côté de Sam. Son trône était fait de marbre, ses accoudoirs ainsi que tout le siège étaient recouverts de jade et de fourrures qui se trouvaient très certainement-là pour le rendre plus confortable. Sam tourna la tête. La petite fille se tenait là, mais elle était devenue une jeune femme qui semblait rongeait son frein. Une lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux, mais elle ne disait rien préférant regarder le vieil homme autoritaire qui lui parlait et qui semblait être son père.

Il tiqua.

Il avait déjà vue cette lueur quelque part. Cette jeune fille lui disait quelque chose... Ces yeux gris, ce ne pouvait être que ceux de Liliael.. Mais une Liliael plus jeune de quelques années... Soudain, l'arrivée de deux gardes qui encadrèrent la jeune femme, attira son attention. Devant-lui, ils lui ôtèrent sa toge. Nue, ils la forcèrent à monter les quelques marches qui les séparaient du souverain. Quand elle y fut, elle fut forcée à s'agenouiller et à étirer ses ailes. Sam remarqua qu'elles étaient nacrées. Elles n'avaient pas encore pris leurs couleurs noires striées de blancs. Elles avaient aussi l'air plus grandes. Il vit un homme s'avançait quand le père leva le bras.. Il tenait entre ses mains une lame luisante qu'il approcha des deux magnifiques ailes. Il leva l'arme au-dessus de sa tête et l'asséna...

Il sentit une force le faire sortir de la tête de l'avatar et Sam ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux gris lui firent face.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il se demanda pourquoi la lueur froide qui brillait depuis leur rencontre avait presque disparue, laissant place à un sentiment qu'il ne saurait décrire et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il l'a contemplé de près. Son visage était recouvert de minuscules symboles qui ressemblaient fortement à ceux qui continuait à se former sur son bras. Ces symboles étaient comme des cicatrices sur son beau visage et, comme ils étaient presque invisibles, en déduisit qu'ils devaient dater de sa jeunesse.. Soudain, de la pitié naquit en lui au souvenir du visage triste de la petite fille qu'il avait entre perçut dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille à une gosse d'à peine cinq ans ?! La voie de Liliael l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Donne-moi ton poignet, lui dit-elle presque avec douceur.

-Je.. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle ne répondit rien, soupira et lui captura le poignet avec douceur. Un anneau bleuté y brillait. Balthazar ne fessait pas les choses à moitié pensa-t-il. Il la vit caresser doucement l'anneau. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle prononçait. Puis, il vit l'anneau tombé et il comprit qu'elle venait des les libérer tout deux du sort de lien auquel Balthazar les avait soumis.

-Je... commença Sam.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que tu as vu et je ne te ferai rien ! Ce ne sont que des souvenirs après tout ! Lui-dit elle en l'interrompant et en esquissant un sourire auquel elle essayait de donner le plus de véracité possible.

Il l'a regarda en silence. Sam savait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais il voulait savoir. Savoir comment il était entré dans des souvenirs auxquels il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir accès. Savoir pourquoi elle avait subi ce qu'elle avait enduré. Savoir comment un père pouvait laisser sa fille se faire graver des symboles sur son visage... Mais Liliael, dès qu'elle eût fini son incantation, s'était relevée et s'était envolée. Mais, elle réapparut un quart de seconde plus tard avec un sac. Elle le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit. Elle en sorti un katana.

-Comment se fait-il que j'ai pu entrer dans tes souvenirs ? Lui demanda Sam.

-Le sort de lien que Balthazar a créé pour te rattacher à moi peut, dans certain cas, provoquer plus qu'un lien physique et l'un des deux sujets ou, dans notre cas les deux sujets, peuvent avoir accès à l'esprit de l'autre, lui expliqua-t-elle. Normalement tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir voir les miens, mais vue l'état de mes pouvoirs tu as eu beaucoup de chance que ton cerveau n'est pas grillé.

-Tu.. T'ES RENTREE DANS MA TÊTE ! S'exclama Sam se sentant soudain violé dans ses pensées les plus intimes et se demanda jusqu'où elle avait pu voir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai vu que le minimum, lui répondit-elle sans même se retourner.

-Le minimum qu... commença Sam.

Elle se retourna et ses yeux gris se posèrent sur lui.

-Si tu veux tout savoir j'y ai vue de la tristesse... La tristesse d'une vie de chasseur. J'ai vu la façon dont tu aimerais dire à ton frère que cette vie n'est plus pour toi. Pour vous. Que tu aimerais pouvoir refaire ta vie loin de la chasse. Tu voudrais que tous ceux que t'aimais et qui sont morts te reviennes. Que Jessica, te reviennes. J'ai vu ta vie passée, présente et future.. Je... Toi et moi, et quoi que tu puisses en penser, on se ressemble beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Nos décisions influences le monde qui nous entoure et nous sommes ceux qui décidons s'il doit continuer à tourner ou s'il est temps pour lui qu'il se finisse.

-Tu te trompes ! Toi et moi sommes différents ! Oui, j'avais le choix de provoquer l'Apocalypse ou non ! Mais Lucifer est retourné dans sa cage ! Et puis, ma vie est très bien comme elle est ! Comment pourrais-je avoir une vie normal en étant chasseur ! Lui rétorqua-t-il.

Liliael le regarda d'un œil triste. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne parlait pas de ça, mais elle savait qu'une partie de lui avait enregistré ce qu'elle lui avait révélé. Elle savait aussi que, quand le moment sera venu, ses paroles lui reviendront en mémoire et que, quel que soit la décision qu'il prendra, la survie ou la mort de son monde en dépendra. Lui et son frère vivront un événement qui marquera le début d'un grand bouleversement. Devrait-elle lui révéler que sa vie n'aura bientôt plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il pouvait connaître ? Devrait-elle lui dire que la libération d'Hénoch était la début de la fin d'une époque ?

-Qui est Hénoch ? Lui demanda Sam.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu pensais à voix haute. Lui indiqua le chasseur.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et son regard devint lointain. Sa voix avait perdu sa douceur.

-Hénoch est un Avatar. Il fessait partie de ma garde exécutive personnelle. Lui répondit-elle simplement.

-Il était plus que ça pour toi ? Continua-t-il en lisant dans les expressions de son visage. Tu l'aimais ?

Elle retourna à son katana, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

-Il n'était pas de ma classe ! Comment aurais-je put l'aimer ! Répondit-elle d'une voie qui se voulait froide et outrée.

-Mais cela ne t'en as pas empêché pourtant... Et à cause de ça ils t'ont coupé les ailes... dit doucement Sam en s'avançant vers l'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme. Je comprends ce que tu as pu vivre. Quand je suis parti pour Stanford, mon père ne comprenait pas ma décision...

Elle reposa le sabre.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre... lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-Alors, explique moi. Lui dit Sam.

-Tout cela s'est passé il y a bien longtemps... Remuer le passé n'est pas bon, alors laisse le là où il se trouve ! Lui répondit-elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ne réagit même pas à ce contact. Des sentiments qu'elle avait si longtemps refoulé menait une bataille sanglante en elle. Sam retira sa main, craignant que se contact n'ouvre les hostilités.

-Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé à un rapport avec cette boîte ? Insista pourtant le jeune homme.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui pose toutes ses questions ? Elle sentait des larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. La douleur et les souvenirs remontaient en elle et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle soupira, chassa tant bien que mal les larmes qui étaient prêtes à couler et se tourna vers le mortel.

-Oui, cela à un rapport avec la boîte que votre Crowley à prise. Lui répondit-elle.

-Qui est-il ? Et quel rapport existe-t-il entre toi et tout ce qui est en train de se passer ?

-Tout te raconter prendrait trop de temps et je n'en ai pas assez à te consacrer ! Il me faut me préparer pour le combattre. Mais, tu te dois de savoir. Tu comprendras en temps voulut.

Sam ne comprenait pas. Il la voyait fouiller dans son sac, en sortir des boites qu'elle ouvrait à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis, quand elle eût trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle glissa une main dans une des poches de son blouson et en sorti le pendentif qu'elle avait arraché au démon lors de leur première rencontre. Elle se dirigea enfin vers lui et lui tendit le bijoux après avoir soufflé quelques mots sur la pierre qui sertissait le médaillon.

-Prends-le, lui dit-elle avec un sourire, qui certes n'était pas chaleureux, mais qui n'avait rien de mauvais non plus.

-En quoi cette chose va me permettre de comprendre ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en prenant ce qu'elle lui tendait.

-Cette amulette contient la réponse à tes questions, eût-il comme réponse.

Il examina le collier, cherchant comment cela pouvait bien fonctionner. Elle prit doucement l'amulette de ses mains et la lui passa autour de son cou, humant au passage et sans le vouloir l'odeur du jeune homme. Un parfum doux, peut-être un peu gâcher par cette tenace odeur de menthe... Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se laisser aller ! Elle passa une dernière fois une main sur le médaillon qui s'illumina d'une lueur bleutée.

-Mes souvenirs se trouvent en grande partie là-dedans. Dès que tu voudras en savoir plus, tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux et à t'allonger. Lui expliqua Liliael.

Il regarda le collier qui brillait faiblement contre sa poitrine. Liliael, quant à elle, s'était assis sur une chaise et passer presque avec amour un chiffon à la forte odeur de girofle sur son sabre. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit pincer les lèvres puis s'allonger sur un des deux lits de la pièce et fermer les yeux, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Elle soupira et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir pendant qu'elle entretenait son arme.

* * *

Castiel brandi son épée céleste. L'avatar sourit.

-Pauvre petit ange ! Crois-tu vraiment que ton cure-dent pourra m'arrêter ? Lui dit-il avant de l'envoyer voler.

L'ange aux yeux bleus atterrit près de son protégé qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever après son dernier vol plané. Dean rampa vers Castiel. L'ange était sonné. Hénoch, quant à lui, s'avançait vers un Balthazar qui le défiait du regard.

-Balthazar ! Mais quel plaisir de te revoir ! Dit la créature sans la moindre once de chaleur dans la voie.

Balthazar le laissa s'approcher. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait eu raison de ne pas avoir laissé Liliael venir. Elle pourrait retrouver ses pouvoir et prié silencieusement que sa magnifique créature ne s'était pas mise en tête de faire sa tête de mule. Une douleur lui arracha un cri. L'avatar venait d'enfoncer son bras dans son ventre.

-Oh ! Mon cher ami, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu vas mourir. Mais, d'abord je vais te révéler ce que je vais faire subir à ta très chère Liliael. Je me vengerais de ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je lui prendrais ce qu'elle a de plus cher au monde. Ah et j'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à tes amis, car il ne reviendront pas de cet endroit ! Je vais commencer par celui que tu appels ton frère. Lui indiqua-t-il.

Un geste de la main du monstre et Castiel glissa sur le sol, toujours inconscient.

-Ne le touches pas ! Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un s'est à moi ! Je suis le seul qu'elle pleurera et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Laisse-les partir ! Dit froidement Balthazar.

L'avatar rit.

-Et bien, empêches-y moi, Balthazar ! Ou devrais-je dire Mastêma ?


	16. Chapitre 15

Les différentes civilisations qui avaient parcouru ce monde, l'avaient toujours fasciné.

Pendant longtemps, elle avait collectionné un grand nombre de leurs objets les plus précieux. Ils avaient tous servi pour des cultes ou cérémonies différentes, pour des sacrifices humains ou pour une simple adoration d'un dieu quelconque. Le joyau de sa collection n'était rien d'autre que le sabre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Certes, il n'était pas d'origine humaine et n'était pas d'un métal connu de ces mêmes créatures, mais il avait un lien fort avec elle. Ce katana avait fait couler son sang et avait seller son destin.

Un gargouillement la sortie de ses pensées. La faim. Elle se ferait bien un sandwich ou un cheeseburger . Elle jeta un œil à Sam. Il était toujours plongée dans ses souvenirs. Bien, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir si elle s'absentait une petite demi-heure. Elle rangea le katana amoureusement dans son fourreau et le posa délicatement sur la table. Un bruit d'aile attira son attention et elle se retourna.

Castiel et Dean venaient d'apparaître se soutenant mutuellement. Leurs visages recouverts de sang donnaient l'impression qu'ils avaient été passés à tabac.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Dean la regarda comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle voulait faire un rodéo sur le dos d'un chien de l'Enfer. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

-Si tu fais un pas de plus, je te refais le portrait ! lui jeta l'ainé en sortant son beretta.

-Détend ton string ! Je veux juste vous soigner, mais si tu préfères souffrir c'est comme tu veux. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un singe sans poil ! Lui dit simplement Liliael.

-Si tu bouges, t'es morte !

Elle posa une main sur son cœur. Une douce chaleur apaisa ses douleurs et il put enfin tenir debout. Dean se dirige vers le lit de Sam qui était resté allongé silencieusement depuis leur arrivée mouvementée.

-On se lève la belle au bois dormant, lança l'ainé des chasseurs.

Aucune réaction ne vint du plus jeune. L'aîné secoua son frère dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter devant l'inertie de Sam.

-Cas' vient là ! Sam ne se réveille pas ! Appela Dean en le secouant une dernière fois.

Il se retourna vers l'ange et l'avatar.

-C'est toi sale vipère ! Tu lui as fait quoi ? Mais putain répond quand on te parle ! S'écria le jeune homme.

Le chasseur s'avança dangereusement vers Liliael. Elle lui dit que Sam n'avait rien, mais cela ne rassura pas Dean. En un battement d'aile, l'avatar fut derrière lui et le plaqua contre le mur à côté de Castiel.

-Je n'aime pas me répéter inutilement alors écoute bien ce que je vais dire. Ton frère est en transe. Il se réveillera bientôt. Si tu penses que je mens, demande à ton cher petit ange.

L'aîné des Winchester tourna son regard vers l'envoyé de dieu. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Ok, je te crois, mais fait le revenir à lui.

Elle se retourna vers ce dernier, se baissa pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille, jeta un dernier œil noir à Dean et retourna sans un mot pou examiner les blessures de Castiel. Sam, lui, ouvrit les yeux et se releva, se demanda un instant où il se trouvait, et croisa les yeux de son frère.

-Vous êtes revenu ? Demanda Sam totalement perdu.

-Depuis un moment. Ça va ? Elle ne t'as rien fais ? Et c'est quoi cette breloque ? Le questionna Dean.

Il désigna le pendentif qui brillait encore faiblement au cou de son frère.

-Cette breloque comme tu dis est un pendentif très ancien et très puissant. Alors, maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux pour occuper ton petit pois qui te sert de cerveau, mais tu me laisse soigner Castiel.

Dean ne voulais pas laisser passer cette réplique, mais Sam l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit et pris même le parti de l'avatar. Ne supportant cette nouvelle proximité entre son frère et Liliael, il sorti en claquant la porte. Sam reporta son attention sur les deux créatures.

-Tu as une aile cassée, Castiel... Je peux t'arranger ça, mais ça va faire mal... Très mal... indiqua la jeune femme.

-Je suis un ange et nous ne connaissons pas la douleur. Répliqua l'ange aux yeux bleus.

Elle soupira et posa une main sur son ventre, l'autre dans son dos. Une lueur s'échappa de ses doigts et l'ange grimaça avant de laisser échapper un râle de douleur. Dès qu'elle eût fini, elle porta enfin son attention sur les occupants de la pièce, remarquant ainsi que Dean était sorti et l'absence de Balthazar.

-Où est Balthazar ! S'exclama Liliael en se tournant vers Castiel.

-Je crois qu'il est resté chez Bobby, lui dit Castiel. Je croyait qu'il nous suivrait.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

-On est apparu dans la casse, Crowley nous y attendait avec la boîte. Il nous a dit qu'il avait fait alliance avec une créature plus puissante qu'un ange et qu'il ne voulait que la paix en enfer... commença Castiel.

-La paix en Enfer ? Ridicule ! S'exclama Sam.

-Il a dit à Dean qu'il pouvait prendre la boîte, mais, quand il se fut approché, elle tomba en cendre. L'allié de Crowley venait d'apparaître et il tua le démon. Puis, il nous projeta Dean et moi dans les airs... Continua Castiel en ignorant complètement Sam.

Liliael resta silencieuse. Son visage pris une expression pensive.

-Cet allié n'est autre qu'un Avatar. Dit l'ange.

-Un avatar ! Mais je croyais que tu étais la dernière de ton peuple ! s'exclama Sam en se tournant vers Liliael.

-J'étais la seule vivante... enfin libre ! A-t-il dit son nom ? Demanda le jeune femme.

-Non... je ne crois pas... lui répondit Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté et en fronçant les sourcil, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

Sam passa deux doigts sur le médaillon sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Des flash successifs lui donnèrent le vertige et apportèrent la réponse à sa question silencieuse.

-Hénoch... murmura-t-il à voix haute en se retenant au lit.

-Ce ne peut-être que lui... confirma Liliael. Il faut que je retrouve Balthazar.

Elle allait s'éclipser, mais un battement suivit d'un bruit de chute attira son attention et elle se retourna. Castiel et Sam s'étaient précipités pour aider le nouveau venu à se relever et l'installèrent sur un des deux lits, mais il se redressa. Liliael voulut s'avancer, mais elle se ravisa au vue du regard que le blessé lui lança. C'était un regard dur et remplit d'interrogation.

-Balthazar... murmura-t-elle simplement.

Mais l'ange, excusez-moi, l'avatar ne voulait rien entendre de plus. Elle lui avait trop longtemps menti.

-Je suis désolé, fut les seuls mots qu'elle trouva pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

Malheureusement, Balthazar ne lui pardonnait pas ! À non, il en avait plus que marre de devoir passer les caprices de cette espèce de suzeraine à la noix !

-Tu m'as trahi ! Je voulais t'aider et ne pas te laisser seule et toi tu as fait de moi... ce... cette abomination ! Lui répondit-il d'une voix dure se rappelant dans les moindres détails la scène qui c'était déroulée quelques siècles plus tôt.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Lui rétorqua Liliael sur le même ton. Maintenant calme toi et laisse-moi guérir tes blessures !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha doucement son visage. Il l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur d'en face qui se fissura sous l'impact. Castiel et Sam se précipitèrent vers elle et l'aidèrent à se relever. Elle était sonnée.

-Le choix nous l'avons toujours ! N'est-ce pas toi qui le répété à longueur dans tes discours au peuple ! QUE M'AS-TU FAIS ! s'écria-t-il.

Liliael, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et se tenant toujours aux deux êtres. Elle savait que son frère lui en aurait voulu.. mais elle attendait le bon moment pour lui dire... Malheureusement il avait fallu que cet saloperie d'Hénoch la devance.. Encore !

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie... Lui répondit-elle finalement sa sœur très difficilement. Si je n'avais rien fais, Henoch t'aurais tué comme tout notre peuple... Je... Castiel je vais bien ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer encore un membre de ma famille... Tu es mon frère..

-ET EN TANT QUE TEL TU N'AVAIS PAS A FAIRE CA ! Hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs. J'en ai marre Lili ! Je.. J'ai toujours était la pour toi ! C'est grâce à moi que Père ne t'as pas tuer...

Sam, toujours une main sur le vieux pendentif, cherchait à comprendre désespérément de quoi ils parlaient. Le visage de Liliael devint dure. De douloureux souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire, notamment des souvenirs de scènes de torture, où son père lui-même, lui fessait subir des atrocités, notamment la pire de toute...

-J'aurai préféré qu'il me tue plutôt que de devoir vivre ce qu'il m'a fait ! Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-Il a fait cela pour toi.. Lili tu n'étais plus toi-même ! Il.. Il t'as remis sur le droit chemin dirons-nous...

-IL A TUE MON ENFANT !


	17. Chapitre 16

Des ruines.

Voilà donc tout ce qui restait du sublime royaume qu'était Samarkand. Il soupira et s'avança entre des colonnes brisaient et des murs à moitié détruits et tachés du sang de ses frères. Plusieurs squelettes gisaient au sol, leur sang s'étant incrustés dans la pierre autour d'eux. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les dépouilles et se dirigea droit vers le seul bâtiment encore debout, une tour. Une haute tour, recouvert en grande partie par la végétation et qui lui donnait l'air d'être légendaire. Et dire qu'il y avait quelques siècles de cela, il dirigeait, en grande partie, l'armée qui protégeait cette magnifique cité désormais détruite à tout jamais...

Il pénétra dans la bâtisse et croisa le regard d'un portrait. Le tableau, défraîchit par le temps, n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Ou plutôt de la beauté froide qu'il représentait. D'ailleurs, les deux yeux gris qui y étaient peints le transperçaient de part en part comme si le portrait cherché à le sonder. Tient, des yeux gris ? Il ne se rappelait d'elle qu'avec des yeux verts pourtant... Il secoua la tête. Liliael, celle à cause de qui tout avait commencé. Celle qui se disait Conseiller Suprême et qui l'avait banni pour avoir voulût essayer de sauver leur peuple qui se mourrait ! Celle qui lui avait promis d'en faire son roi quand elle serait sur le trône ! Celle, enfin, qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il aimait encore à son plus grand malheur... Mais bientôt, ce ne serait plus le cas ! Elle lui avait pris ce qu'il avait de plus cher dans ce monde, son fils. Un fils qui n'avait eu que quelque minute de vie. Un fils qu'il n'eût pas le temps de connaître, car enlevé trop tôt à la longue vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Un fils qui fut tué pour le simple fait que sa mère n'eut pas voulut sacrifié sa vie pour le sauver. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la scène.

« Cela faisait déjà plus de neufs mois qu'ils avaient été enfermé. Le couronnement de son amante avait été annulé et, chaque jour depuis leurs arrestations, ils subissaient de violentes tortures qui avaient pour but de les « rééduquer » comme le disait si bien le Conseiller Suprême, le père sans cœur et froid d'une fille tenue caché aux yeux de son peuple jusqu'à son couronnement. C'était Liliael qui subissaient les plus horribles. Son père savait qu'elle attendait un enfant, car il était frustré de ne pouvoir obtenir de sa propre fille le nom du père. Mastêma était parti, dès leur arrestation ,à l'autre bout du royaume et ne lui avait donc pas révélé de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Mais le vieux souverain, s'étant toujours douté que sa fille fréquentait un seconde classe, le fessait tous les jours assister au supplice de sa belle. Le jour où l'enfant arriva, son père lui laissa une dernière chance de sauver sa vie ainsi que celle de son bébé, mais elle préféra se taire et, quand le travail fut fini, le bébé, ayant été au préalable examiné par un guérisseur pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant et non mort-né, fut plongé dans un baril d'acide. Puis, quand cette horreur fut faite, le vieil homme donna l'ordre de faire en sorte que sa "Chère'' fille ne puisse jamais plus avoir d'héritier. »

Il fit bruler le tableau. Lui, Henoch, le premier Zodiac à entrer au Conseil, comment avait-il put aimer une femme aussi vicieuse et fourbe ?! Il allait lui faire payer la mort de son fils, de son frère, de sa famille, de Samarkand et celle de son cœur. Mais comment tuer une créature aussi puissante que le Dieu qui les avaient créé ? Ça, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais la Grande Bibliothèque devrait surement le savoir, elle qui contenait, en son sein, l'histoire de leur peuple et la source de son pouvoir.

(**)

-Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte là ! Tu n'as jamais été enceinte ! Lui rétorqua son frère excédé.

-J'ai passé neufs mois dans la plus cruelle des prisons de notre Royaume ! Tous les membres du Conseil et le personnel de l'Intelligence Suprême était au courant ! Alors, NE ME FAIS PAS CROIRE QUE TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI JE PARLE ! S'écria Liliael faisant voler en éclat les vitres autour de la chambre.

Au moins, il pouvait constater que sa chère sœur avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs vue la puissance de sa voix... Mais non il ne se souvenait pas de cela, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le palais à se moment-là !

-Tu... Père n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Tu.. Ta mémoire doit-être altérée.. J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles, mais, je... Je crois que je n'étais pas dans le Royaume quand tout ceci s'est passé.. Dit-il en essayant de se souvenir.

-Mais bien sûr.. Lâcha-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Elle lui tourna le dos, rassembla ses affaires et prit son sabre. Sans ajouter une parole, elle se dirigea vers Sam et lui repris l'amulette.

-Et bien rafraichis toi la mémoire ! Finit-elle par dire de son ton glaciale en lui jetant le bijoux et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sam et Castiel se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers eux, salua Castiel et son regard s'attarda un instant sur le chasseur qui la regardait. Deux yeux verts qui, la supplier de rester, de les aider à comprendre.

-Castiel et toi, Sam, allait retrouver Dean. Et préparez vous, le monde tel que vous le connaissez et sur le point de prendre fin... Lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard des deux yeux verts qui lui provoquaient un sentiment étrange.

Elle ouvrit la porte et était sur le point de partir quand son frère la retint.

-Où comptes-tu aller !

-Réparer mes erreurs ! Et je t'interdis de me suivre où je te jure que se sabre sera la dernière chose que tu verras ! Ta place est avec eux ! Ton destin ne dépend plus de moi ! Lui répondit une Liliael déterminée qui se dégagea avec facilité de l'emprise de son frère.

Comprenant ce qu'elle contait faire, il essaya tant bien que mal de la retenir.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie... Lili !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Sans un dernier regard, elle avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une vieille amulette qui scintillait doucement dans la main d'un Balthazar qui semblait désemparé.

(**)

Dean se trouvait dans le cimetière où lui et Sam avaient vu leur père pour la dernière fois. Il était assis, appuyé contre un arbre qui fessait face à la porte des enfers. Un bruissement d'ailes dérangea le silence qui régnait dans ce lieu de paix.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour venir me faire ton sermon, Sam.

-Dean, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je sais que tu détestes Liliael, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

-Je te fais toujours confiance, mais pas à elle ! Pas à cette vipère !

-Lily n'est pas une vipère ! Elle est partie se sacrifier pour tous nous sauver ! Alors, écoute ton frère et réfléchi bien à la décision que tu vas prendre ! S'exclama un Balthazar qui commencé à en avoir marre de l'attitude de ce foutu chasseur envers sa sœur.

-Quand on aura besoin de toi, on te sonnera ! Alors maintenant tu la fermes ! Lui lança froidement le foutu chasseur en question.

-Dean, tu devrais te calmer. Écoute les arguments de Sam. Tu n'as rien à perdre... Intervint alors Castiel.

-Pas toi Cas'... Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais ça ne présage rien de bon...

-Dean, Liliael est partie combattre le Zodiac... Elle veut réparer ses erreurs du passé et tous nous sauver en ce sacrifiant ! Ce Hénoch veut tuer Liliael pour se venger de la mort de son enfant. Elle ne doit pas mourir Dean ! Alors, est confiance en mes choix et aide-nous à la sauver !

Balthazar s'était éloigné du groupe et se retrouvait en transe à cause de l'amulette. Toute la vie de l'avatar défilait devant ses yeux. Pendant ce temps-là, nos trois compères se disputaient pour ce qui était de sauver la vie de Liliael. Bien évidemment, Dean était contre, mais il commençait à changer d'avis.

-Ok, si on va sauver votre nouvelle amie, on fait comment. L'un de vous sait-il où elle est ? Demanda Dean. Une idée Balthazar ?

L'appel de l'aîné des Winchester le fit revenir à la réalité mais lorsqu'il voulut répondre, Castiel le pris de court et répondit à sa place.

-Elle est sûrement au palais. C'est là-bas qu'elle va le retrouver.

-Comment tu peux savoir pour le palais ? Seul les avatars connaissent sont existence !

-Je l'ai toujours su. Comme toute l'histoire de votre espèce.

-C'est un problème qu'il va falloir régler dès que l'on aura retrouvé Lily...

Il leur tourna le dos et ses trois compagnons ne purent voir la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

(**)

Il était arrivé à un grand escalier de marbre qui avait miraculeusement résisté à la destruction du royaume. Une ombre sur sa droite, l'interpella. Hénoch se retourna. Rien, à par peut-être les fantômes d'un passé glorieux qui devaient encore hantés ces lieux... N'ayant plus la patience de rechercher cette stupide salle, il se téléporta directement sur les lieux.

La Grande Bibliothèque n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Les vitraux, bien que certains soient brisés, laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil et emplissaient la pièce d'une nuance de jaune or, de rouge sanguin, d'orange flamboyant et de bleu d'opale. Un stupide archéologue humain se serait sans doute déjà demandé comment une si belle salle avait pu rester en l'état après des siècles d'abandon, mais pour un Avatar la réponse était simple: le Conseiller Suprême n'étant pas mort, l'Arbre de Vie continuerai à faire pleuvoir sur le monde les bienfaits de ses pouvoirs et contribuerait encore à la stabilisation des différentes dimensions qui le composaient. Certes, les moines qui s'occupaient de lui étaient morts il y avait de cela bien longtemps, mais l'Arbre, qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur. C'était un chêne plus que millénaire, dont la légende racontait qu'il avait été planté par le Créateur, lui-même, ému par la création du tout premier Avatar. Mais ce n'était qu'une de ces stupides histoires que l'on racontait aux Non-Initiés, la réalité était beaucoup plus noire. Le sang avait coulé en ces lieux et, bientôt, il sera le théâtre de la Dernière Bataille. Celle qui déterminera la destiné de ce stupide monde remplit de créature plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Celle qui verra ou non le retour du Grand Peuple. Celle qui verrait le premier Zodiac sur le Grand Trône. Hénoch posa une main sur l'écorce vivante, pour en ressentir le pouvoir. L'arbre, semblant apprécier se contact, laissa sa ramure bouger lentement au rythme des battements du cœur de l'Avatar.

-Bientôt, mon vieil ami, tu seras le symbole d'une nouvelle destinée. Lui murmura-t-il presque avec amour en s'éloignant fouiller la pièce à la recherche de l'objet de sa venue.


	18. Chapitre 17

_Elle réapparut dans un champ en friche.__Liliael poussa un profond soupir.__Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours quand une importante bataille se profilait que les scandales éclataient ?__Elle secoua la tête.__Elle pensait comme l'humaine qu'elle n'était pas.__Voilà, le résultat d'une centaine de siècles passés sur Terre au milieu de ces stupides hominidés, qui ne se doutaient même pas que ce soit un monstre mythologique, selon leurs termes, qui dirigeait l'une de leur entreprise les plus fleurissantes, pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.__Elle regarda autour d'elle.__Le champ devait sans doute avoir servi pour la culture fruitière, comme le témoignait les quelques arbres plus que centenaires qui dressaient encore leurs branches vers un ciel bienveillant.__Au loin, s'élevait encore des tours, fantômes majestueux du passé d'un peuple trop vite tombé dans l'oubli.__Elle se dirigea vers ses dernières.__Bientôt, le chemin boueux qu'elle suivait et qui encrassait ses bottes d'argile collante, fut remplacé par une ancienne route pavée de marbre.__Quelques kilomètres de plus et elle put contempler les vestiges des remparts de la cité qui avait repoussé dans le temps beaucoup de leurs ennemis.__Quand, elle les atteignit, elle fut accueillie par un ancien soldat, dont le squelette était appuyé contre le rempart, un poignard lui transperçant la poitrine.__Alors, elle hésita.__Devait-elle vraiment entrer dans la cité qui avait jadis été le siège de sa puissance ?__Était-elle vraiment obligée d'affronter les fantômes d'un passé encore trop présent au plus profond de son être ?__Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir.__Tout avait commencé ici, et tout serait réparé ici.__Ses erreurs lui seront pardonnées quand elle aurait enfoncé son sabre dans le cœur de ce Zodiac qui avait voulu détruire sa si belle création.__Non !__Cette fois-ci, elle ne ferait pas preuve de pitié !__Le passé resterait le passé et ses sentiments, qui avaient depuis longtemps étaient remplacés par la haine, motiveraient sa rage.__Elle s'avança, donc, d'un pas décidé à travers les ruines, enjambant les corps qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.__Samarkand.__Elle devait bien reconnaître que cette chère vieille cité lui avait manqué.__Ici, elle avait passé les plus belles années de son règne.__Elle se rappelait encore ses sorties où, déguisée en simples suivantes, elle se perdait dans la foule, contemplant avec ravissement les trésors que ses sujets pouvaient ramener de leurs différents voyages et qu'ils vendaient dans les différentes boutiques qui emplissaient sa cité.__Elle se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant une ancienne stèle dressait en l'honneur des plus grands souverains qui avait dirigeaient avec bienveillance et fermeté le royaume.__Tous ses prédécesseurs seraient retournés dans leurs tombes s'ils avaient su ce qu'était advenu de l'immense et magnifique cité qu'ils s'étaient appliqués à construire.__  
__Elle chercha un nom en particulier.__Le nom de la première femme au pouvoir.__Sa mère.__Elle aurait tant voulut pouvoir la voir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois...__  
__Elle allait se détourner du monument quand une inscription attira son attention :_

___En ce lieu repose les corps de tout ceux que la Grande Conseillère a laissé mourir afin de satisfaire sa soif de destruction__  
_

_L'inscription ne datait que de quelque heures et lui était destinée ne connaissait d'ailleurs qu'un seul être qui pouvait détruire un si précieux morceau d'histoire sans aucun remords.__D'ailleurs, l'énergie résiduelle de son pouvoir flottait encore dans l'air.__Hénoch.__Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée.__Lui aussi était retourné dans leur monde pour leur dernière bataille.__En même temps, elle pouvait le comprendre, ce lieu n'était égalé par rien au monde.__Mais, le connaissant, il avait sans doute une idée derrière la tête.__Elle frissonna.__Qu'allait-il encore pouvoir inventer pour faire régner le chaos ?__  
_

_(**)_

_Il ragea._

_Pourquoi ce stupide coffre lui résistait ? Au moins, il pouvait constater que les moines savaient protéger leur trésor.__Malheureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux énigmes.__D'un geste impatient, il fit brûler le coffre en bois doré qui se trouvait devant lui.__Quand il ne fut plus que cendres et braises fumantes, il s'avança et recueilli, au cœur du brasier mourant, l'arme qui y était posé.__Un sabre magnifique, qu'il prit soin de poser près d'un des vitraux pour pouvoir le contempler.__Il était un véritable bijou de ferronnerie.__Le fil de la lame, long d'une bonne trentaine de centimètre, était gravé des caractères originaux de leur langue et scintillaient légèrement sous les quelques rayons de soleil colorés qui venaient les caresser.__Le tsuba, en ivoire, était frappé des armoiries de la dernière grande famille de Conseillers qui avait régné sur la cité.__Un phénix, symbole majestueux d'une famille qui avait toujours su se relever malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traversé.__La poignée, plus simple, n'était faite que d'une simple pièce de cuir bouilli et noirci par le temps.__Il le prit délicatement entre ses mains.__Quelques gouttes de sang séché avaient résisté au temps et le maculé partiellement de rouge.__Hénoch étira ses lèvres en ce qui ressemblait à un simulacre de sourire.__Cela fessait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revue.__L'arme qui avait fait couler le sang d'un futur Conseiller.__L'arme qui avait scellé le sort de tout un peuple et qui avait envoyer sur le trône un imposteur.__Du moins, il considérait Liliael comme tel.__  
__Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver cette catin royale et lui enfoncer son arme dans ce cœur ampli de venin.__  
__Il allait se téléporter au bas de la tour quand, à travers l'un des vitraux brisé, il remarqua une silhouette qui venait de s'arrêter devant une stèle qu'il avait pris soin de compléter à sa manière.__Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas à redescendre sur cette stupide planète qu'il prendrait un grand plaisir à martyriser quand tout cela serait terminé.__Liliael était venu à lui et se jetait tout droit dans son piège.__(**)__Deux légers bruissements d'ailes perturbèrent le silence de la vieille cité.__Elle soupira, priant silencieusement que ce ne soit que des oiseaux, quand une main se posa sur son épaule.__-Lili...__Ne fais pas ça...__  
__-Je fais ce pourquoi je suis venue au monde mon frère.__Répliqua-t-elle de son ton déterminé.__Elle se releva et se retourna pour faire face à son frère, mais fut surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas venu seul.__-Comment ont-ils put te suivre ici ?__Seul un Avatar connait l'emplacement exact de ce monde !__  
__-Castiel nous a amenés !__Lui répondit Dean comme si c'était l'évidence même.__Liliael regarda l'ange.__Son regard, surpris par ses révélations, le sonda un instant.__-Comment connais-tu ce monde ?__Aucun ange à ma connaissance n'a, ne serait-ce, qu'entendu parler de l'histoire de mon peuple ! Lui demanda l'avatar.__  
__-Je l'ai toujours su.__Lui répondit Castiel.__ J__e connais l'histoire de ton peuple et celle de se Royaume comme si elle avait fait partie de ma vie.__Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais même avant de te rencontrer, je savais qu'un peuple vieux comme Père avait vécu.__Un peuple fier et tellement beau que même Père en pleura de joie.__  
__-Répond moi Castiel !__Et surtout ne me ment pas !__Lui lança très sérieusement une Liliael qui commençait à perdre patience.__Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.__Son regard n'était rien d'autre que de la glace à l'état pure.__Mais très vite, elle détourna son visage et, soupirant d'exaspération, se dirigea vers un enchevêtrement de pierre et de végétations.__Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce point, du moins pas avant d'avoir régler son compte au Zodiac qui la narguait allègrement depuis quelques heures et dont l'inscription sur le marbre blanc du monument avait fait naître en elle une flamme de colère.__Quand elle aurait enfin mis la main sur cette abomination, elle lui ferait connaître la colère d'une Suprême.__De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas le choix.__Ce sera lui ou elle...__Mais le regard vide d'un des nombreux squelettes se posa sur elle quand elle se fraya enfin un chemin à travers les ronces qui avaient envahi le perron de ce qui était jadis l'entrée secondaire du palais principal de la cité.__Contre son grès, une larme roula de ses yeux.__Non...__Elle ne devait pas craquer...__Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle tomba à genoux.__Pourquoi avait-elle détruit ce monde !__Pourquoi avait-elle envoyé son peuple à une mort certaine !__Hénoch avait peut-être raison alors, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un imposteur et une usurpatrice...__Elle n'était plus digne de se trouvaient dans ses lieux et elle pensa un instant qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de s'enfoncer son arme au plus profond de son cœur au lieu de se lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance.__  
__Les larmes s'étaient faites plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure qu'elle plongeait dans le doute.__Liliael ne savait plus quoi faire.__Devait-elle vraiment se battre ?__Pourquoi faire couler du sang dans un lieu qui en à suffisamment recueillit pour l'éternité ?__Deux bras la firent se relever et elle se retrouva bientôt coller à son frère.__Elle essaya de le repousser, mais son corps n'en avait plus la force.__Elle se résigna donc à serrer Balthazar dans ses bras.__Un souffle chaud près de son oreille lui indiqua qu'il essayait de lui parler.__-..__Sache que Père aurait été fière de toi.__Il ne te l'a jamais dit, mais il t'aimait.__Il t'aimait d'un amour aussi fort que celui qu'il portait à mère.__Tout ce que tu as fait dans cette cité n'en n'a rendu que le monde meilleur.__Tu dois savoir que beaucoup des principes que tu as fait appliquer ont été repris par la plupart des plus grandes civilisations humaines...__D'ailleurs se sont vraiment t'as plus belle création...__Et ce que tu as fait, qui n'était certes peut-être pas le meilleur des choix que tu aies pu faire ma sœur, à permis à ces magnifiques créatures de se développer en paix !__Alors, reprends-toi !__Ne baisse pas les bras alors que tu touches bientôt au but !__Bientôt, grâce à toi ce monde sera débarrassé d'un monstre !__Et, quoi qu'il arrive, ma très chère Liliael, je serai là pour te soutenir...__  
__-Tu ne comprends pas...__Soudain, un bruit sourd les interrompit.__Un pan d'un des rares murs encore debout, venait de s'écraser au sol manquant de peu le frère et la sœur, toujours enlaçaient, révélant une dizaine de squelettes qui, jadis, avaient été des gardes, étaient encore appuyé contre leur pilier respectif, une lance transperçant la poitrine de quelques-uns.__-Bon, vous vous embrasserez plus tard !__Leur dit Sam en regardant un point derrière Liliael qui venait de repousser doucement son frère et qui s'était retourné vers les deux chasseurs.__  
__-Il a raison...__Mais ce combat n'est pas le vôtre !__Castiel ramène-les dans leur chambre de motel.__Je suis désolé, mais ceci n'est pas votre destin...__  
__-Quoi !__Mais...__Commença Dean.__  
__-Écoutez...__ J__e sais ce que vous devez penser de moi, Dean, mais je ne suis pas un monstre...__J'ai sauvé votre monde, mais cela m'a couté.__J'ai commis une énorme erreur et il est temps pour moi de la réparer !__Maintenant, ces ruines sont son territoire et il mettra en œuvre des forces qui vous détruiront pour m'atteindre personnellement !__  
__-Vous atteindre !__Je vous ferai dire que si vous ne le détruisez pas, c'est notre monde qui va subir ce fils de pute !__Alors, arrêter de penser à vos fesses et laissez-nous vous aider !__Lui rétorqua le chasseur blond froidement.__Un silence se fit.__On entendait plus qu'un lointain cliquetis.__-Vous ne comprenez pas...__Cela vous paraît peut-être égoïste, mais vous ne connaissez pas Henoch.__Il utilisera ma principale faiblesse pour me faire le plus de mal possible et faire en sorte que je sois totalement anéantie pour en finir, et ma faiblesse, ce sont vous, stupides humains !__Lui répliqua Liliael en se rapprochant des deux chasseurs et posant une de ses mains sur chacun d'eux.__  
__-Liliael, s'il vous plaît laissez-nous vous aider...__La supplia doucement Sam.__  
__-Vous reprendrez votre vie là où vous l'aviez laissé en vous mettant sur ma piste et vous ne vous souviendrai de rien...__Sachez juste que je fais ça dans votre intérêt.__Dit-elle en s'efforçant d'ignorer les paroles du plus jeunes des deux frères et son regard suppliant.__Vous avez un grand destin qui vous attend, Dean et Sam Winchester, alors, profitez bien de votre vie tant que vous le pouvez encore.__Une lumière vive les entoura dès qu'elle eut prononcé ses mots et ils disparurent._

_-Lili...__  
__-Ce n'est pas le moment Mastêma...__  
__-Je préfère Balthazar, si ça ne te dérange pas, lui rétorqua l'intéresser en souriant.__  
__-Qu'importe le nom que tu portes désormais !__Vous deux vous restez-là !__Moi, je vais accomplir ce pour quoi je suis revenue.__Déclara l'avatar d'un ton dur.__  
__-Hors de question de te laisser y aller seule !__  
__-Je ne resterai pas ici à attendre que cet Henoch t'arrache ton cœur !__Tu es mon amie Lili...__  
__-Comme tout cela est touchant !__Regardez-moi ça !__Deux anges essayant de convaincre la Grande Liliael de les laisser se sacrifier à sa place !__C'est tellement...__Pathétique !__Lança alors une voix derrière le petit groupe que formé les trois compères.__Il se tenait là, devant eux, arme à la main, les fixant d'un regard dont les yeux d'un bleu profond auraient fait frissonner n'importe quel humain.__Le sourire qu'il affichait ne leur annonçait rien de bon.__  
__Une joie qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer, envahit alors le cœur de Liliael à la vue de son ex fiancé.__Il n'avait pas changé.__Tout comme elle, il était resté tel qu'il était quand elle avait banni du beau visage, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, lui fit étirer ses lèvres en ce qui aurait été un sourire si elle ne s'était pas reprise à temps !__  
__Que lui prenait-elle !__Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par cette abomination !__L'heure était grave et les risques trop grands !__Il fallait en finir maintenant, car Henoch, leur fessait face, attendant que l'apogée de leur destin s'accomplisse._


	19. Chapitre 18

Un souffle de vent passa entre eux.

Les deux camps, bien qu'inégaux, se fessaient face. Au dehors de la bâtisse, les nuages s'amoncelaient à l'ouest et un orage grondait au loin. Ce temps-ci rappelait aux fantômes qui hantaient la cité, une journée bien triste où, eux et l'ensemble de leurs frères et sœurs, avaient quitté le monde des vivants. Balthazar voulut ce mettre entre Liliael et Henoch, mais un geste de sa soeur l'en dissuada.

-Tu sais plus rien ne m'étonne, venant de toi; je me doutais que tu ne viendrais pas seule. Tu as toujours été d'une remarquable lâcheté. Déclara Hénoch avec un petit sourire.

-Tais-toi... Lui lança pour toute réponse une Liliael qui se battait contre de douloureux souvenirs.

Ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était le pouvoir de son ancien amant. Quand il n'était encore qu'un simple soldat, il aimait par dessus tout torturer les prisonniers en les enfermant dans les plus mauvais moments de leur vie. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'écouter. Elle devait le tuer. Si elle ne le fesait pas, il se ferait un immense plaisir de la faire souffrir. Et puis, il n'y avait pas qu'elle. De ce combat dépendait la vie de milliards d'êtres humains. Sortant de ses pensées, elle se reconcentra sur le discours de celui qui avait toujours compté pour elle.

-...Tu as détruit sans aucune pitié ton peuple ! Tes propres frêres et soeurs ! Tu étais censée nous protéger. Tout faire pour que nous puissions redevenir ce que nous avons été. Un Grand peuple ! Mais non, toi tu as toujours voulut aimer ses stupides humains. Tu as été jusqu'à aider ce « Dieu » pour créer ce qu'il appelle des anges. Personne n'a compris ton choix, mais comme tu étais sur le Trône, tes désisions n'ont pas été discutées. Ils n'ont pas vu que tu étais malade. Que tu n'étais plus toi même depuis que notre fils est mort.

-Arrête ton baratin et finissons en ! Accomplissons ce pourquoi nous somme là ! Ton sang sellera pour toujours l'histoire d'un peuple qui n'est plus que poussière !

Il s'avança.

Balthazar, n'y tenant plus, se mit entre lui et sa soeur.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Un pas de plus et tu ne seras plus de ce monde !

Hénoch le regarda et éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'un ange pourrait faire contre moi ? Parce que c'est tout ce que tu es à présent mon cher ! Tu n'as plus les capacités pour m'affronter ! Crois-tu vraiment que ta très chère soeur t'as réduit à une espèce d'emplumé puant l'humanité rien que pour te sauver, toi, la personne qu'elle a toujours détesté ? Toi, qui la livra au Roi son père et qui s'enfuit à l'auttre bout du Royaume pour ne pas être le spectateur d'une injustice ?...

-Tais-toi ! Lui lança Liliael qui n'écoutait déjà plus. Prend ton arme et bas-toi !

Mais il ne l'entendait pas et continuait à s'adresser à Balthazar.

-... Si j'étais toi je me serai déjà arraché les ailes pour sautait dans une cuve d'acide et en finir avec ce monde. Je ne te tuerais pas encore mon cher ami, mais aujourd'hui tu vas assister à la mort de celle par qui tout à commencer.

Son regard, aussi glacial que la voix qui venait de prononcer ses mots, se posèrent sur Liliael.

-Lili... Regarde à quoi nous en somme réduis, toi et moi... Tu as commis une erreur et bientôt je la réparerai. Bientôt, et grâce à toi, un nouveau peuple renaîtra de ses cendres. Le peuple du Phoénix reprendra sa place et j'en serai le nouveau maître.

Il déploya ses ailes et se jeta sur Liliael. Les deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent et des étincelles volèrent. Comme pour accompagner les deux êtres, le vent se leva. L'orage, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là cinq minutes plutôt, les entourèrent bientôt. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel et le tonerre fesait trembler la terre.

-Castiel ! Il faut qu'on parte ! S'écria Balthazar pour ce faire entendre par dessus la rumeur de l'orage.

-On ne peut pas laisser Liliael ! Il faut qu'on l'aide ! S'écria, à son tour, l'ange aux yeux bleus.

-On ne peut plus rien faire ! L'avenir de la Terre se joue en ce moment, sous nos yeux, et la vie de milliard d'êtres humains sont entre leurs mains ! Liliael sait ce qu'elle à faire ! Et si ce combat devra être son dernier, elle le gagnera.

-Mon frère... Part si tu le souhaite, mais moi je ne peux la laisser !

-On a pas le choix !

Et sans rajouter un mot de plus il attrapa l'ange du jeudi et se volatilisa dans un éclair qui ne laissa derrière eux qu'un trou béant. Le rire glacial d'Hénoch emplit l'air.

-Tu es seule ! Personne ne viendra pour te sauver cette fois ma chère ! Il n'y a plus de Conseil Supprême, ni de peuple pour te couvrir. Aujourd'hui tu mourra ! Inutile de jouer les héros ! Il est bien trop tard pour cela !

Pour toute réponse, le katana de Liliael plongea dans son épaule, lui fesant lâcher son arme. De rage, il déploya ses ailes et alla se poser sur le toit de l'une des tours de l'ancien palais et abattit son pouvoir sur son adversaire. Pensant avoir triomphé, il sourit au nuage de poussière qui montait doucement dans l'air, entourait par la foudre qui frappait inlassablement le champs de bataille, créant ainsi une sorte de cage électrique autour des deux adversaires. Mais il se dissipa bien vite quand, emmergeant du nuage, un filant de sang coulant de sa bouche, Liliael se posa en face de lui.

-Tu croyait vraiment pouvoir me vaincre avec de la foudre Hénoch ! Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ?Lui lança avec un sourire une Liliael dont les yeux avait prit la couleur de l'orage qui grondait au-dessus d'eux.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Jetant son sabre pour un combat égal, elle l'envoya d'un coup d'aile rouler au loin. Avec un sourire presque cruel et sans une once de chaleur, elle s'avança lentement vers lui. Henoch se releva difficilement et leva son regard vers le visage de son ex-fiancée. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Les traits fin, qu'elle arborait jadis, avaient été remplacé par une détermination sans égal et son regard glacial et décidé ne lui laissait aucun doute sur l'issus du combat. Ce serait elle ou lui. Mais dans le second cas, elle ne le laissera pas gagner aussi facilement. Elle se battrait bec et ongle. Mais il savait.. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus elle même. Ce regard il l'avait déjà vue. C'était le même regard qu'elle avait adressé à son père le jour où il lui avait retiré son fils. Le même regard quand elle lui enfonça le poignard royal en plein coeur. Le même regard qu'elle avait dût adresser à son peuple le jour où elle pris la décision de détruire ce royaume. Elle n'était plus Liliael, Avatar de haute naissance. Elle était redevenu la Liliael qu'il avait aimé jadis, une tueuse de sang froid et qui ne reculait devant rien. Une femme déterminé et qui n'aurait jamais dû régner. Tombant à genoux, plus par la douleur que lui causer son épaule que par résignation, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Tu ne trouves pas que cette situation est cocasse.. Toi et moi se battant ici, dans la cité qui nous à vue naître, pour la sauvegarde ou l'anéantissement d'un peuple que nous avons nous même créé...

Liliael, surprise, s'arrêta.

-Je ne vois ce qui a de drôle ! Je ne suis pas là pour prendre le thé avec toi, mais pour me battre ! Lève-toi.. Lui répondit-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en lui tendant sa main.

Il la regarda un instant et l'a saisi. Quand il fut levé, leur regard se croisèrent. Aucuns ne dis mots et ils restèrent, là, au milieux de l'orage qui grondait autour d'eux, à se regarder, chacuns combattants les souvenirs du passé. Une minute... deux... trois... Liliael voulut délivrer sa main de la poigne de son adversaire, mais il l'attira à lui, la planquant de se fait contre son torce.

-Hénoch...

Un baiser brûlant, humide et salé se posa sur ses lèvres, faisant ainsi taire la phrase qu'elle s'apprétait à lui dire. Un baiser qui, aussi pationné qu'il fût, ne put faire cesser l'afflux des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps...

-Je t'aime... Pardonne-moi...

Un instant un froid la traversa, mais la douleur le remplaça bien vite. Elle tomba à genou, sans comprendre.

-Hénoch ? Le questionna-t-elle en porta ses mains à son ventre.

-Je suis désolé... Ne put-il que lui répondre en se détournant, cachant ainsi les larmes qui commençait à rouler sur son visage et échappant au regard de son amante.

Levant ses mains devant ses yeux, Liliael les découvrit rouge. Rouge du sang que le traitre venait de faire couler.

-Regarde-moi ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Il s'éloigna d'elle. Ce traître venait de la poignardé et il la laissait là, seule, agonnisante ? Il n'en était pas question ! Elle allait lui faire payer et ainsi accomplir son devoir ! Un devoir envers sept milliards d'êtres humains. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Serrant les dents, elle se releva, priant pour qu'elle ne tombe bas dans le néant avant d'avoir fini ce qu'elle avait à faire.

-Regarde-moi Hénoch ! Lui cria-t-elle une fois de plus, plus déterminée que jamais.

L'intéressé ce retourna. Il la comtempla un moment, mais se reprit bien vite. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle fut plus rapide.

-Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas moi qui doit mourir ici !

Rassemblant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, elle déversa sur lui toute la rage et toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulées en elle depuis ce jour funeste où elle prit une effroyable décision. Luttant pour ne pas flaichir, elle avança. Elle le voyait lutter, se rendre coup pour coup, mais toutes ses tentatives étaient veines et bien vite, bien que mortellement blessait, elle le maîtrisa. Les mots n' étaient plus suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle luttait contre la mort, elle voulait le voir mourir avant elle. Alors, lentement et avec précision, elle enfonça sa main dans le torce de son bien-aimé, y farfouilla un moment, puis referma sa main sur son coeur. Elle tenait maintenant sa vie entre ses mains. Elle le regarda un instant de plus. Dans son regard se lisait la résignation. Il savait. Il l'avait toujours su que leur histoire se finirait ainsi.

-Pourquoi fais-tu durer ce moment ? L'interrogea-t-il. Doutes-tu de ce qu'il te reste à faire ? Il est bien trop tard pour reculer ma belle. Le dénouement est proche et il ne tient qu'à toi d'en finir là, maintenant...

Sans un mot, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle devait le faire... Mais en avait-elle la force ? Deux yeux verts lui revinrent en mémoire. Deux yeux verts, qui la suppliaient de laisser leur propiétaire l'aider dans son combat.

-Je ne suis plus rien que le traitres qui a voulut te voler ton trône à tes yeux... Tues-moi et vas le retrouver !

Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, mais le doute avait fait place une fois de plus à sa véritable personnalité et un sourire sadique, presque pervers, lui répondit alors que, sans qu'elle la contrôle véritablement, sa main resserait peu à peu son étreinte avec une lenteur calculé sur le coeur de l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant à genoux, criant sa douleur et la priant, la suppliant, de l'achever ! Cela prit bien dix bonnes minutes, avant qu'elle ne sente le dernier battement de vie de son amant d'antant et avant de sentir les dernières gouttes de sang qui l'emplissaient couler sur sa peau. Alors, reprennant peu à peu contrôle de son corps, elle laissa les larmes emplirent son visage alors que le cadavre, inerte, venait s'écrasait à ses pieds. Elle même tomba à genoux, les yeux toujours fixé dans ceux, désormais sans vie, d'Hénoch. Laissant les gouttes cristalines s'écrasaient sur le visage de son amant du passé elle déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui rendit, un peu tard, le baiser que ce dernier lui avait donner un peu plus tôt.

Henoch était mort.

La Terre était sauvée et Samarkand allait pouvoir sombrer dans les ténèbres d'un repos bien mérité. Mais Liliael n'en retira aucune joie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mourir, ici, seule, loin de tous ceux qui tenait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum à elle.. Mais elle s'en fichait.. Elle n' était plus qu'un corp dont la vie, gouttes après gouttes, s'enfuyait. Elle avisa un pillier à moitié détruit qui se trouvait près d'elle et se traîna jusqu'à lui avant de si adosser et, dans un dernier effort, prononça les quelques mots qui détruiraient, une fois pour toute, sa maison.


	20. Epilogue

**Bonjour ! **

**Je vous propose aujourd'hui un petit épilogue qui concluera cette fiction une fois pour toute ! ;)**

**Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je tiens tout de même à remercier Alicemeyer ma bêta qui m'aura bien aidé pendant l'écriture de cette histoire. Merci à vous de m'avoir suivit tout au long de cette aventure ! **

**Au plaisir de vous revoir sur d'autre de mes fictions !**

* * *

Sam se réveilla en sursaut.

Encore ce rêve... Depuis une semaine, ce rêve le harcelait. Et, comme à chaque réveils, une douleur intense lui déchirait les entrailles, comme si une créature quelconque s'amusait à le poignarder toutes les nuits et cela depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Liliael sur le champ de bataille. Depuis ce jour là, il n'avait plus eu plus de nouvelles.

Il repoussa le drap qui le recouvrait, se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain miteuse de la chambre du vieux motel qu'il partageait avec son frère. Il ouvrit le robinet et se passa sur son visage une eau froide, mais bienvenue. Levant le regard, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il lui renvoyait un visage lassé et fatigué qui ne s'avait pas comment se débarrasser de cet effroyable cauchemar qui l'assaillait chaque nuit. Pourtant, il avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de s'empêcher de dormir, quitte à devoir se boire des dizaines de litres de café en cherchant le plus de chasses possibles, pensant que cela lui changerai les idées et mettrai un terme à se fichu cauchemar et son inquiétude pour Liliael.

Ce cauchemar incessant le faisait craindre la réapparition de ces facultés de médium et un tragique destin pour sa " nouvelle amie ". Il aurait bien voulu parler de cela à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Dean ? Non, il considérait l'Avatar comme un monstre et la personne responsable d'une future apocalypse. Castiel ? Il n'était réapparu pas depuis qu'il leur avait rendu la mémoire. Un psy ? Il le ferait tout de suite interné….

De rage, il sortit de la salle de bain, s'habilla, prit les clés de l'Impala qui se trouvaient dans le blouson de Dean et allait sortir, quand il se rappela comment Castiel et Balthazar étaient réapparuent.

« Dean dormait sur ses deux oreilles et lui, Sam, recherché encore comment ils avaient pu faire pour oublier un mois de leur existence quand les deux anges apparurent. En les entendant arrivé, Dean s'était réveillé. Castiel ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser de questions. Il posa immédiatement deux doigts sur les tempes de son frère et lui. Et puis soudain, il s'était souvenu. »

Il porta immédiatement la main à son cou pensant encore trouver le pendentif. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'avait qu'il n'aurait pas du être encore ici. Alors, ne sachant pourquoi il se précipita hors de la chambre, laissant un Dean à moitié réveillé et qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il monte en vitesse dans la voiture et mis les gaz.

(**)

Son monde était détruit.

Liliael, gravement blessé, attendait que son sort de destruction viennent la chercher et la précipiterai vers une mort certaine et salvatrice. Pourtant, cette mort, si longtemps souhaité, ne venait pas, comme le prouvé la blessure mortelle qu'elle avait reçu pendant son combat et qui commençait à se résorber lentement, alors qu'elle aurai du mourir dans l'heure qui suit et non pas vivre une semaine de plus... Pourquoi ?! Peut-être bien que ses actes l'avaient maudites... Bas qu'est-ce que sa changerai. De toutes façons tout le monde doit mourir un jour ou l'autre. Même elle !

Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres du gigantesque trou béant que la destruction de son Royaume avait produit. Elle s'avança. Si elle voulait mourir, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule solution... Mais, et si cela ne marché pas non plus ? Mais cela marcherai ! De toute façon, personne ne pouvait survivre à une chute de plus huit mille mètres.

Oui, elle allait sauter à travers le néant et elle s'écraserait sur Terre et il ne restera d'elle qu'un corps disloqué. A cette idée, un sourire triste étira son visage. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Enfin, elle retrouvera un semblant de bonheur quand elle retrouvera sa famille dans l'autre monde, car cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle sillonnait ce monde.

Elle en était malade de voir tout ces humains vivre et mourir alors qu'elle ne veillisait même pas. Alors, dépliant ses ailes et, les étirant une dernière fois, fît ce dont elle l'avait toujours rêvé, le saut de l'ange.

(**)

Il roula.

Combien de temps il n'en savait rien, mais il devait le faire. Et puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'arrêta dans un champs en friche et ce mit à scruter le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il la vie. Une boule de feu qui s'écrasa à dix pas de lui. Voilà comment il l'avait trouvé...

-Sam... murmura-t-elle doucement.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

-Ne bouge pas je vais t'amener dans un hôpital !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans le siège passager à l'avant de la voiture. Avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la portière elle lui prit la main.

-Arrête... il n'y a plus rien à faire...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Il y a toujours de l'espoir !

-Je... vais mourir...

-NON !

Et, claquant la porte sur ses revendications, il monta derrière le volant et démarra en trompe. Pourquoi l'hôpital, alors qu'il lui suffisait de la ramener au motel pour que Balthazar ou Castiel la soigne après les avoir forcé à rappliquer ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même... Il savait juste qu'il devait la sauver. Il ne la connaissait que peu, mais il voulait être avec elle. Elle, qui avait volé sans coeur et qui s'était sacrifié pour son peuple. Il devait lui rendre la pareil, quitte à devoir abandonner tout ce qu'il connaissait car désormais plus rien ne comptais.

Juste elle.

Elle qui était désormais comme lui.

Une nouvelle humaine prête à vivre une nouvelle vie.


End file.
